Butterfly's wings
by Lereyah
Summary: Eriol et Syaoran sont inséparables depuis l'enfance, amis et au fond peutêtre même beaucoup plus... Beaucoup plus jusqu'à ce que, malgré elle, Elle fasse naitre une jalousie grandissante chez l'un et le doute chez l'autre. YAOI
1. Premier jour de fac

**Butterfly's wings**

_-_**  
**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Thème :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** 1_ -_ Premier jour de fac  
**Updated : **10 / 02 / 2005

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran, deux amis inséparables depuis l'enfance, puis vient l'entrée à l'université... et elle. Deux garçons, une fille. Un triangle amoureux qui risque de bouleverser leur petite vie d'étudiants...

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Me revoilà partie pour une autre fic qui n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout prévue ! L'idée m'est venue cette nuit du 9 février donc vous voyez... c'est vraiment tout frais d'hier soir ! lol. Donc dès que je me suis levée et je me suis mise à l'écrire, histoire de ne pas perdre mon idée première. Par contre le titre je l'ai choisi un peu à l'arrache donc il peut changer entre temps._**

**_Pour ce premier chapitre je me suis bien inspirée de mes péripéties du premier jour de fac d'où le titre. lol_**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour de fac

_-_  


** Normal POV**

Eriol scruta avec attention la liste, suivant de son doigt la longue colonne de noms. Puis soudain il s'arrêta.

_- _Là. Section B. Et toi...

Il continua un peu plus loin son inspection de l'affichage, puis sourit.

_- _Cool, B aussi, on est ensemble !

Il se retourna alors en souriant vers le garçon près de lui qui se tenait nonchalemment accôté à un mur. Ce dernier leva alors vers lui ses yeux brillants d'une douce lumière dorée mais son expression resta neutre.

_- _Cache ta joie surtout, fit Eriol en riant. Allez je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de me donner ce rare petit sourire qui est le tien. Personne ne regarde je te le promets, je le dirai à personne.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel devant la réflexion de son ami, mais ne put cependant s'empêcher de laisser échapper la preuve de son enthousiasme qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler jusque là. Un très léger sourire qui serait passé sans doute inaperçu pour quiconque, mais qu'Eriol avait appris à reconnaitre après toutes ces années.

_- _Tu vois quand tu veux ! Allez viens on va essayer de se frayer un chemin vers l'emploi du temps, dit-il en regardant le troupeau d'élèves qui se pressait autour du tableau d'affichage un peu plus loin.

Syaoran grimaça à cette proposition mais suivit tout de même son ami.

Chaque année c'était la même chose ! Il fallait littéralement se battre pour arriver à ne serait-ce que pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux différentes affiches des emplois du temps. Peut-être que les cours commençaient dans un quart d'heure... ou seulement cet après-midi... ou alors même peut-être bien qu'avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas cours du tout pour ce premier jour. Mais pour le savoir encore fallait-il pouvoir approcher. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer des coudes pour ça ! Et Eriol non plus pour le moment.

Syaoran remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son sweat noir pour mettre en route son lecteur mp3. Après 2 ou 3 minutes Eriol se décida à faire une tentative de rapprochement tandis qu'à l'opposé d'autres élèves qui avaient réussi à atteindre leur but essayaient tant bien que mal de se dégager de la mêlée. Syaoran resta sur place, fixant machinalement le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le sorte de ses songes.

_- _Euh... excuse-moi, est-ce que tu saurais où est l'amphi B2 ?

-

****** Syaoran POV **

J'observai la jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi. Ses cheveux chatains étaient coiffés en deux longues tresses nouées par deux petits rubans noirs qui tombaient sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts tout autant que son visage semblaient me sourire. Cependant je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'aime pas parler le matin, surtout que ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure que je suis debout

_-_Tu veux quelque chose ?

La fille se retourna alors vers Eriol qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Il lui fit un sourire ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir celui qu'elle arborait déjà.

_- _Oui, je cherchais l'amphi B2. C'est ma première année ici alors...

_- _Je comprends. C'est un peu le bazard ici en plus.

_- _Y a beaucoup de monde surtout, fit-elle avec une petit grimace.

Eriol rit.

_- _Oui et c'est rien comparé aux inscriptions. L'amphi B2 c'est deux étages au dessus, dans le grand hall, tu verras tu peux pas te tromper.

_- _Merci beaucoup.

_- _De rien. A bientôt peut-être.

_- _Oui .

Elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit par la porte battante avant de gagner les escaliers. Je la suivis distraitement des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

_- _Mignonne hein ?...

Je tournai la tête vers Eriol et haussai les épaules.

_- _Arrête elle était craquante quand même.

Je grimaçai, agacé, et lui montrai du menton le tableau d'affichage. Il se retourna une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur moi avec un petit rire gêné en se grattant le crâne.

_- _Héhé... j'ai pas réussi à passer en fait tout à l'heure. J'y retourne !

La dessus il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la masse à coups de "pardon, pardon ", essayant d'écarter le plus de gens possible.

-

****** Sakura POV **

Heureusement que j'avais mis mon réveil à sonner plus tôt hier soir. Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça... Pas très organisé comme truc. Enfin si je n'avais pas oublié mon plan ce matin...

Je m'arrêtai devant l'un des murs dans le hall sur lequel était inscrit "Amphi B2". Je regardai l'heure. 8H25. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je serai au moins à l'heure le premier jour.

J'ouvris l'une des portes et m'engouffrai dans l'amphithéâtre. Il y avait pas mal de monde déjà. Je descendis les marches et pris place sur l'un des bancs vides dans les premiers rangs puis j'observai un peu les alentours, essayant de repérer quelques têtes en cas de besoin... Il y avait plusieurs petits groupes déjà formés. Des rires s'élèverent de l'un d'entre eux un peu plus loin.

_- _C'est pas vrai il a dit ça ? Oh le boulet !

Je souris vaguement avant sortir mes affaires de mon sac ainsi qu'un morceau de papier plié. Je le retournai pour l'étudier avec plus d'attention. Ce n'était pas très bien écrit, mais vu la bousculade de tout à l'heure j'avais fait de mon mieux pour recopier les infos nécessaires.

Section B. Groupe 2. Mes yeux cherchèrent les horaires de fin de cours. Au plus tard je terminai à 17H20 et je n'avais pas cours le jeudi après-midi. ça c'est cool !

Je relevai la tête et vit alors ce que je supposai être le professeur arriver par la porte du bas et poser son porte-chemise sur l'établi. Je rangeai mon bout de papier et otai mon manteau, avant de préparer mes feuilles et mes stylos.

-

****** Syaoran POV **

Après enfin avoir réussi à atteindre son but, Eriol revint après quelques minutes.

_- _Alors, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a un emploi du temps plutôt sympa... et la mauvaise...

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

_- _La mauvaise c'est qu'on est en retard !

Il me tira alors par le bras, me forçant malgré moi à presque courir en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers l'amphi. La porte de celui-ci grinça quand on la poussa et quelques têtes se retournèrent vers nous. La salle était pas mal remplie. Eriol repéra des places vides au milieu du 3ème rang devant nous. Il me fit un signe de tête et s'avança, demandant pardon à un garçon qui s'écarta un peu pour le laisser passer. Il enjamba alors le banc et monta sur la table avant de passer sur la suivante, évitant habilement trousses et feuilles. Je le suivis et m'assis à ses côtés une fois notre objectif atteint.

Je retirai mes écouteurs et sortis mes affaires à l'instar d'Eriol. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au tableau. Cours de biostat apparemment. ça va je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu...

* * *

-

******_ Je sais c'est court mais ce n'est qu'une sorte de prologue le temps que je fasse la suite :p. Si vous voulez avoir plus de détails sur ce fic, allez voir dans mon profil (ptet pas aujourd'hui mais je vais rajouter tout ce qu'il faut bientôt)._**

******_Juste un dernier truc, je l'ai mis en PG-13 mais c'est ptet possible qu'il passe dans les R en cours de route à cause de scènes pré-lemon on va dire.__ Mais encore une fois je suis pas bien décidée donc...Voilà kiss tout le monde, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ._**


	2. Les uns et les autres

**Butterfly's wings**

_-_**  
**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Thème :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** _2 -_ Les uns et les autres  
**Updated : **17 / 02 / 2005

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran, deux amis inséparables depuis l'enfance, puis vient l'entrée à l'université... et elle. Deux garçons, une fille. Un triangle amoureux qui risque de bouleverser leur petite vie d'étudiants...

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Laumie :** lol oki je prends note. Je vais voir comment je m'organise.  
_

_**Sinkha :** merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

_**Akarum : **oui moi aussi c'est comme ça aussi que je le préfère mon chti Syran ._

_**SyaoSyao :** lol moi non plus j'arrivais pas à le croire. Comme quoi moi et l'inspiration... des fois c'est le néant complet et d'autre fois c'est l'illumination divine et tout ça en quelques petites heures mdr (j'exagère un peu là... )_

**_Missgliter : _**_Un grand merci encore une fois ! (tu lis tout toi lol)_

_**Le saut de l'Ange : **Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment très très gentil -) (mais je me sens privilégié maintenant :p). J'espère pouvoir continuer à en écrire encore d'autres qui te plairont ._

_**Juju black :** Hehe moi aussi j'espère. Mais il est pas si dur que ça en réalité, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas parler. _

_**Lotty :** Je suis contente que les couples en jeu te conviennent -). Vi, je suis plutôt bien inspirée pour le moment pour ce fic lol. ça me change un peu des couples habituels, alors j'aime bien. Une sorte de bol d'air lol. Merci pour ta reviews !_

_**Abigael :** RAHHHHHHHH tu m'écoutes quand je te parle toi ? Je t'avais dit de pas lire ! grrrrrrrr. N'empêche je t'aurai prévenue !  
Oui la fac ça c'est sur, la fic j'y avais pas pensé par contre. Mais étant donné que je voulais une fic réaliste, il faut que je me serve un tout petit peu de mon expérience dans le monde extérieur qui est putôt bien minime je dois l'avouer. Et comme lieu de rencontre que je connais le mieux... ben c'est la fac... et le métro ! lol. Un peu réduit comme choix, mais bon on fait avec :p_

**_Represente78 :_**_ Oui c'est sur ce petit chapitre est un peu court pour juger mais voici la suite . Tu pourras déjà appronfondir ton idée ;-)_

**_Ridelliz : _**_Bah oui que veux-tu, il n'est pas du matin ! lol. J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés. Mieux que les miens en tout cas... TT. Vi, je continue tous mes fics. C'est juste un peu plus long pour certains :p_

_**My-skin : **Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, J'y ai pensé quand j'ai relu mon résumé lol. J'ai jamais vu le film par contre (faut dire que je ne suis pas sur que ce soit mon genre, enfin qui sait...). J'espère que ce chapitre comblera ta soif durant un p'tit moment. (super la suite de "ta naiveté..." au fait ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! Mais je t'écrirai une reviews pour ça tout à l'heure :p)  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Hello tout le monde. Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai pas mal cherché pour le faire plus long que le premier. Heureusement pour vous la biologie animale m'inspire réellement, enfin pour mes fics en tout cas -;._**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2 : Les uns et les autres

_-_  


** Normal POV **

Syaoran jeta son sac sur le sol et s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

_- _On n'a eu que deux heures de cours aujourd'hui tu es déjà fatigué ?

_- _Mmm...

Eriol posa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

_- _Tu veux manger quoi tout à l'heure ?

_- _... Comme tu veux.

_- _Tu m'aides pas beaucoup là. Poulet aux amandes ? Mm... mais y a plus de soja, ni de gingembre... et les oeufs sont périmés.

Il se releva et soupira.

_- _Bon, je vais faire un peu de courses. Je reviens ok ?

Mais à peine s'était-il retourné qu'il vit Syaoran se redresser.

_- _Non laisse, j'y vais, dit-il en remettant ses baskets.

_- _Tu es sur ?

Le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit faiblement pour simple réponse.

_- _Merci Syao.

_- _Je me dépêche.

Il attrapa alors son blouson et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

** Syaoran POV **

Eriol et moi allons à l'université et nous suivons les mêmes études. On se connait depuis des années... depuis que j'ai 7 ans je crois. Aujourd'hui on en a 19. Alors vous voyez ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! Et depuis on est toujours resté ensemble. Bien sur on a eu d'autres amis aussi, mais... c'est différent. Eriol est le seul avec qui je m'entends vraiment. Le seul à ne pas me prendre la tête aussi sur certaines choses comme le fait que je ne parle pas toujours beaucoup ou que je ne sorte pas. Il m'accepte comme je suis, ce qui est plutôt rare dans la vie. Bref en gros c'est mon meilleur pote et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui !

A l'origine on vivait en Chine, puis à notre majorité on est parti. Ma famille est riche et celle d'Eriol aussi donc côté argent il n'y a aucun problème. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'aller suivre nos études au Japon. Changer de pays après tout c'est plutôt sympa.

On vit tous les deux dans la cité universitaire rattachée à notre fac et dans la même chambre. C'est plus marrant de prendre une chambre à deux que d'avoir chacun la sienne... enfin seulement si c'est Eriol parce que les autres... Enfin j'ai déjà dit pourquoi tout à l'heure.

Sinon côté sentimental... bah, je suis pas trop accro de ces trucs là. La plupart des filles avec qui je suis sorti étaient certes riches mais complètements superficielles ! Egoistes, idiotes, bavardes, dépensières... bref sans aucun grand interêt. ça va p'tet faire vieux jeu, mais j'adhère complètement à ce vieux dicton du "mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné"... Tout ce qu'il me faudrait à moi c'est une personne simple et... naturelle, désintéressée. Je sais pas si ça existe encore... enfin pas dans mon monde en tout cas.

Je levai légèrement la tête pour voir deux filles discuter au loin dans le couloir. L'une d'entre elle me remarqua et fit un signe discret à sa copine qui se retourna. Elles me sourirent. Je mis mes écouteurs et passai devant elles, sans leur prêter attention. Je crois même qu'elles m'ont parlé... un truc du genre "t'es mignon toi". Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que d'écouter leur blabla inintéressant.

J'appelai l'ascenceur qui, heureusement pour moi, était déjà là. Je m'engouffrai dans la petite cabine et appuyai sur le rez-de-chaussé.

** Sakura POV **

**Waouh, j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir compris le cours de ce matin ! Pourvu que ça dure parce qu'à l'origine ce n'est pas censé être ma matière forte.**

Je traversai la rue et longeai un magasin de fleurs. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais arrivée à Tokyo. Deux semaines que j'avais quitté ma ville natale de Tomoeda. Mon père. Mon frère. Ma meilleure amie. Kéro aussi... Cela me semblait si loin et si proche à la fois.

Otôsan m'avait inscrite ici pour que je sois dans la meilleure université. Mais j'étais loin de ma famille, loin de mes amis... loin de ceux que j'aimais... ça avait été difficile au départ, mais lentement j'avais fini par m'habituer. Touya, mon grand frère, m'appelait tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Même si lorsque j'étais à la maison il passait son temps à me taquiner, en réalité il était encore plus anxieux que moi de me savoir dans une grande ville inconnue !

Je tournai au coin de la rue et entrai dans la résidence qui s'ouvrait sur un genre de parc. C'était la partie de la cité que je préférai. Je n'aurais jamais cru passer toute mon année scolaire dans un tel décor. J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus... sobre. Moins verdoyant je dois l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je poussai la porte du bâtiment, m'engouffrant dans le couloir jusqu'aux boites aux lettres afin de récupérer mon courrier _(NdA : je sais pas si dans les cités U on a une boite aux lettres perso... à vrai dire je suis presque sur que non, mais bon on va faire comme si. Là-bas c'est comme de vrais petits apparts). _Je n'avais qu'une lettre. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenceur avant de l'ouvrir avec empressement.

Je lus les quelques premiers mots et mon sourire s'agrandit aussitôt ! C'était une lettre de mon frère. Lui et papa allaient venir me rendre visite en fin de semaine ! Je poussai un cri de joie, tournoyant sur moi-même tout en serrant la lettre contre mon coeur.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. J'y entrai précipitemment encore toute heureuse de cette nouvelle, ne voyant pas la personne qui en sortait au même moment. Le choc fut un peu brutal. Si je n'avais pas eu la tête ailleurs... Je sentis une main me rattraper par le bras et me tirer vers l'avant pour m'empêcher de tomber.

_- _Fais gaffe, fit une voix masculine légèrement sèche.

Je me retournai vers le garçon qui passa à côté de moi sans sourciller.

_- _Euh... désolée. Merci..., lançai-je à tout hasard.

Mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je haussai les épaules et montai dans l'ascenceur, regardant le jeune homme sortir de la résidence tandis que les portes de fer se refermait lentement sur son image au loin.

** Eriol POV **

Je fouillai dans le placard pour en sortir une poêle que je posai sur le feu avant de m'attarder sur mes blancs de poulet. Je regardai ma montre. 11H30. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

La cuisine c'est mon petit pêcher mignon ! J'adore cuisiner, surtout pour ceux que j'aime... En général c'est toujours moi qui fait ça et mon cher collocataire ne s'en plaint pas.

Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa, j'ai 19 ans. Ma mère est d'origine anglaise et mon père asiatique. Chinois plus précisément. C'est en Chine que j'ai vécu depuis mes 7 ans. Depuis que ma mère est morte en fait. C'est mon père qui m'a élevé à partir de là. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de l'Angleterre et de ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. Très peu de bons souvenirs en tout cas. Mais honnêtement aucun des deux ne me manque. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ma mère. Une femme riche et snobe qui, au cours d'un égarement d'une nuit lors d'un de ses voyages, s'est retrouvée avec un lourd fardeau sur le dos... ou plutôt dans le ventre : moi ! Fardeau qu'elle s'est empressée de confier à une nourrice. La seule personne qui me manque un peu en réalité, c'est elle.

Ma mère... elle n'a jamais été très présente. Elle a toujours passé son temps entre son travail et ses amis. "Eriol reste dans ta chambre je reçois aujourd'hui ", "Eriol va jouer ailleurs et arrête de me tourner autour tu vas finir par me faire tomber !", "Eriol je sors ce soir alors ne fais pas de bêtise", " Eriol laisse Kiki tranquille !"

Kiki, c'était le chat. Quel nom con pour un chat ! Pour quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Je le détestai. Dès que je l'approchais il se mettait à siffler, dès que j'avançais la main il se jetait sur moi pour me griffer ! Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on lui tourne autour apparemment...

Une fois il m'a griffé au visage. Une profonde entaille. Je n'avais rien fait pourtant. Je suis revenu en pleurant, elle s'est empressée d'aller réconforter ce pauvre Kiki que j'avais soi-disant traumatisé... Quelle plaie ! Ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré.

De toute façon je me suis bien vengé... quoique ce soit plus un accident en réalité. J'avais 6 ans. J'étais très curieux de savoir combien de temps pouvait tenir Kiki en apnée. Mon record à moi c'était 14 secondes. Pas mal déjà. Je m'amusais à ça quand j'étais dans mon bain, lorsque la nourrice avait le dos tourné. A chaque fois ça la faisait flipper ! Enfin ce qui est sur c'est que Kiki était moins résistant que moi. Je ne saurais pas su dire exactement combien de temps il a tenu, il s'est noyé pendant mais... en tout cas il s'est bien débattu. Je voulais pas le tuer, je voulais juste m'amuser.

Cela dit suite à ça, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure ! Elle m'en aura voulu jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jusqu'à son accident de voiture en fait. Et là je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. Je n'étais même pas là ! C'est la fatalité, c'est tout. Je n'ai même pas pleuré à l'enterrement. Vous allez dire que je suis froid ou peut-être... anormal, mais je suis certaine qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas pleuré si ça avait été moi dans ce cercueil blanc qu'on descendait dans ce trou béant.

Mais après... après tout a changé. Mon père est venu me chercher de Chine. Pourtant il ne savait même pas que j'existai avant cet évènement. Ma mère ne lui avait jamais reparlé. Au début j'appréhendais. J'avais peur qu'il soit comme elle. Aussi égocentrique et superficiel. Mais pas du tout ! En réalité c'était tout le contraire. Bien sur c'était un homme d'affaire important, mais cependant il a passé plus de temps avec moi en 1 an que ma mère dans toute sa vie. Il m'aimait vraiment. Et j'ai changé. Je suis devenu plus gai, plus doux, moins amer et moins agressif. Tout ça en a peine 6 mois !

Et puis je l'ai rencontré. **Lui**. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'en reviens pas que mes souvenirs soient restés aussi clairs. C'était mon premier jour d'école là-bas. J'étais resté dans un coin de la cours à ce moment-là, près de l'entrée. Je l'ai vu sortir de sa limousine noire. Il avait l'air sérieux. Il était bien habillé, bien coiffé. Comme nous tous ici d'ailleurs. C'était tout de même une école de riches après tout. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns l'a accompagné jusqu'à la grille. Elle a déposé un baiser sur sa joue. J'aurais juré qu'à ce moment précis il a légèrement grimacé et a levé les yeux au ciel. Elle a ri et elle est partie. Il s'est retourné, il a regardé la voiture s'en aller, puis il s'est empressé d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de déserrer le noeud de sa cravatte ! J'ai souri. Il a balayé des yeux la cours avant de s'installer dans un coin tranquille. Il a sorti un walkman de son sac et a posé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Je suis resté là, à l'observer. Bien que j'ai remarqué, à mon plus grand bonheur, que je me suis retrouvé dans la même classe que lui, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole une seule fois durant une semaine. Je ne faisais juste que l'observer. Regarder ses manières, ses habitudes. Sa façon de s'assoir, de se lever, de parler (même si c'était rare).

Et puis après ces moments d'études intensifs je me suis décidé. Il était assis, au même endroit que d'habitude dans la cours. Je me suis approché, je l'ai regardé. Il a levé les yeux. Je n'ai pas souri, lui non plus. Il avait un regard... perçant. Oui je crois que c'est le mot. J'ai laissé ses yeux jaunes-dorés mêlés de teintes orangés sonder le bleu des miens avec insistance. Je n'ai rien dit. Lui non plus. Puis il a porté une main à son oreille pour retirer un de ses écouteurs et me l'a tendu. Je l'ai pris, je me suis assis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Depuis cet instant on ne s'est plus quitté. On est devenus amis. Les meilleurs amis.

Puis on a grandi. Au fond de lui il est resté le même. Il a gardé ce caractère si spécial qui m'a poussé vers lui la première fois. Il a aussi toujours une sainte horreur des coupes de cheveux disciplinées, des costumes imposés, des soirées bondées et de devoir se réveiller avant que le soleil ne soit complètement levé.

Il a grandi, et il est devenu plus fort et encore plus beau aussi... Et ça je n'ai pas été le seul à le remarquer. Loin de là. Il était très courtisé et moi aussi de mon côté. Mais ce n'était jamais vraiment très sérieux. Rien de réellement sentimental et ce pour chacun de nous. Juste... des flirts poussés. Rien que ça.

Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui on est encore ensemble lui et moi. La même université. La même chambre. Mon collocataire attitré. Syaoran Li. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé . Et là quand je dis aimer, je parle d'amour. Le vrai. Celui que l'on éprouve qu'une fois dans sa vie. Celui qui fait que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais pensé être attiré par un garçon avant. Comme quoi... tout peut arriver. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Peut-être deux ou trois ans... Peut-être même plus longtemps.

Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour lui et je ne sais parce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je ne lui ai rien demandé non plus. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira. Non pas que j'ai peur qu'après il me considère comme un monstre ou me fuit. Il n'est pas comme ça. Et je ne dis pas ça par optimisme ou avec un soupçon d'espoir. Je le dis avec certitude parce que je le connais mieux que n'importe qui. J'ai juste peur qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'il ne m'aime pas de la même manière que moi je l'aime.

Mais je vais lui dire. Bientôt. Je veux lui dire avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Ah ben je suis contente de l'avoir fini ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce long récit ne vous a pas trop ennuyé et que vous n'avez pas trop zappé de passages (lol) parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de discours. Mais bon je pouvais pas faire autrement pour vous présenter un peu chacun de mes persos :p._**

**_Gros zoubi à tous ! _**


	3. Rencontre

**  
**

**Butterfly's wings**

_-_**  
**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Thème :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** 3_ -_ Rencontre  
**Updated : **01 / 04 / 2005

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran, deux amis inséparables depuis l'enfance, puis vient l'entrée à l'université... et elle. Deux garçons, une fille. Un triangle amoureux qui risque de bouleverser leur petite vie d'étudiants...

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Sinkha :_**_ Merci Sinkha, j'essaie de rendre justement le petit couple (qui n'en est pas encore un lol) le plus mimi possible, notamment pour ceux qui n'accroche pas trop les yaoi _

_**billyboy :** Ta petite antincipation m'a fait très plaisir lol. J'essaie de l'écrire de façon un peu plus romancée que mes autres fics alors j'espère que j'arriverai à continuer dans ce style jusqu'au bout. Et puis comme tu as vu, grande révélation mais ça change des couples habituels :p_

_**Abigael :** Yo ex-binomette :p Contente que tu aies réussi à tout lire bien que je t'avais dit...enfin tu sais ! lol. Mais maintenant vu l'emploi du temps chargé qu'on a et les fics que tu dois écrire (n'est ce pas...)... J'ai fini TRC 2 au fait ! Trop trop bien ! Big bisous !_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Vi je te l'accorde Antony est craquant... (enfin pour le moment lol). Faut dire que d'un certain côté Eriol et Syaoran sont un partage en personnalité de mon perso préféré Akira dans mon autre fic Soul Mates... Donc forcément qu'ils sont choux ! mdr. Biz biz !_

_**jujumz :** Eh oui c'est pas le triangle amoureux qu'on attend. Mais comme celui qu'on pourrait penser au premier abord est assez fréquent et que j'ai déjà traité le thème, ben j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus original et fructif pour mon imagination :p_

_**SyaoSyao :** lol merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu jusqu'au dernier mot :)_

_**represente78 : **Oui du yaoi enfin en parti, mais c'est vrai que le sujet de la fic tourne autour du couple Eriol / Syaoran. Faut que je maintienne ma qualité d'écriture, ça va être dure parce que j'étais particulièrement contente des 2 premiers chapitres lol. Mais je vais y arriver ! Allez motivée :p_

_**juju black :** Ah la la on n'y tient hein à ce Sakura / Syaoran lol. Ben à vrai dire... j'ai pas encore décidé de la fin :p. Bon ok, en fait si je sais déjà ce que sera la fin mais... chuuuuttt c'est un secret :p_

_**MISSGLITTER :** Alors comme ça on défend les minou lol. Kiki c'est pas moche mais bon avoue que ça fait rigoler. Enfin c'est surtout depuis que j'ai vu la série "Las Vegas" le week-end où j'ai écrit le chap. Le chien de la femme hyper riche s'appellait comme ça (ouh le Kiki à sa moman), le chien qu'on avait kidnappé et retrouvé (vivant) dans un plat sous une coupelle en argent : on sert du Kiki à dîner aujourd'hui ! lol. Bon ok ça fait marrer que moi... mais faut voir les images :p  
En tout cas com d'hab hein un giga big merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Après "she's like the wind", "Me against you" j'ai particulièrement aimé les 3 derniers chapitres... (bon tout en fait lol) !_

_**Ridelliz :** En effet, encore une fois c'est notre Sakura qui va semer le trouble dans les chaumières lol._

_**sakionnelle :** Hi sakio :). Tu préfères quand même ton chéri à Syao ? Heureusement d'ailleurs (enfin pour ton chéri :p) et puis au moins lui il est réel ce qui est mine de rien déjà un bon plus ! lol. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! _

_**Lily :** C'est trop gentil ! Ben j'espère seulement ne pas te faire mentir et continuer à écrire cette fic aussi bien encore :)_

_**vicky-j :** Là c'est trop de compliments :). Ecrivaine euh.. non... j'en suis pas encore là mais p'tet qu'à mes heures perdues quand j'aurai 60 ans... lol. Sinon t'es bien un(e) des rares je pense à voir le couple Eriol / Syaoran à la fin. Moi aussi je pense qu'ils mériteraient bien d'être ensemble mais bon... je verrai au fil de l'écriture :p. Et puis contente de t'avoir redonné le gout des slash (à vrai dire il y a un mois je connaissais pas le terme lol, jusqu'au jour où j'ai été voir d'autres fic que sur Sakura notemment sur Harry Potter). Pour une raison inconnue je comprends maintenant pourquoi bcp de gens aiment écrire des yaoi._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

_-_  


** Eriol POV **

_- _Syaoran lève-toi.

Je m'assis sur son lit et tirai brusquement le drap qui le recouvrait.

_- _Lève-toi ou on va finir par être en retard.

_- _Mmm...

Je soupirai. Décidemment même cette méthode ne suffirait pas on dirait... Dans une ultime tentative, je levai le poing et l'abattit sur son estomac. Mais alors que j'allais atteindre mon but, je sentis une main attraper avec rapidité la mienne.

_- _N'y pense même pas..., déclara Syaoran en ouvrant un oeil.

Le simple contact de sa main contre la mienne me fit frissonner. C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas que ces simples gestes m'aient pourtant troublés à ce point auparavant. Sans doute parce que je ne savais pas encore ce que cette sensation étrange signifiait vraiment. Cette douce chaleur qui d'un coup semble donner vie à mon coeur. Cette sensation qui fait que tout à coup ses battements semblent faire écho dans tout mon être intérieur. Je me sens vivre quand il est près de moi. C'est idiot mais c'est pourtant la première fois que je ressens ça.

Je ne suis pas gay pourtant. Je veux dire... les femmes m'attirent mais les hommes me laissent indifférents. Je peux me balader dans la rue, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je me retourne sur l'un d'eux et encore moins pour que je fantasme sur l'un d'entre eux. Même si l'idée ne me dégoute pas spécialement c'est juste... juste que je ne ressens rien tout simplement.  
Mais Syaoran... Je vous jure ça m'a fait bizarre quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. C'est si fort que je refuse totalement l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucune faille dans son hétérosexualité !

Je lève les yeux vers lui comme s'il était... je ne sais pas... une sorte d'apparition mystique à laquelle je n'arriverai pas à croire. Si proche de moi et si loin toutefois.  
En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que je devais faire une drôle de tête à le fixer béatement comme ça.

_- _Quoi ?

Sa voix me tira de mes songes... A moins que ce ne soit le contact rompu de ses doigts sur mon poignet... Les deux surement.

_- _T'es bizarre..., dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Je souris et me redressai.

_- _Déjà plus de cinq mots alignés alors que tu es encore vautré dans ton lit, **ça** c'est bizarre. Et puis je te trouve bien réveillé pour quelqu'un qui était censé être encore plus ou moins endormi...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais se ravisa, m'offrant tout de même une petite grimace boudeuse. Il se leva et enfila son jean avant d'aller se verser une tasse de café.

C'est marrant, des fois il peut être tellement gamin alors que d'autres il fait si... sérieux. J'aime ces deux facettes qu'il s'entête à cultiver. D'habitude la plupart des gens ne connaissent que son côté renfermé. Je suis le seul à le connaitre réellement entièrement. C'est peut-être ça aussi qui rend notre relation si spéciale à mes yeux.

Machinalement je le détaille du regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'exerce cette petite contemplation, mais il ne s'en est encore jamais rendu compte. Autant pour moi d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait commencé à se poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais certainement pas été prêt à répondre. Enfin... pas honnêtement en tout cas.

L'objet de mon attention se retourne vers moi, tasse en main. Surtout ne pas détourner brusquement la tête. ça parait moins suspect. Et c'est tout un art que j'avais depuis le temps réussi à maitriser. Je lève simplement mes yeux à hauteur de son visage et lui souris.

Il me rend mon sourire. Un vrai. Ceux qu'il consent à n'offrir qu'à moi. Je le trouve extrêmement beau. Ses cheveux chatains parsemés de mèches plus clairs. Ses yeux dans lesquels se déclinent les couleurs les plus chaudes qui puissent exister et qui se plaisent à distiller selon l'humeur de froides étincelles ou d'incendiaires braises. Ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses. Le profil type de celles qui appellent au baiser.

Un baiser... C'est un rêve que je fais souvent depuis quelques temps. Un rêve récurrent et assez perturbant. D'autant plus que ça ne se limite pas toujours à ce simple contact de nos lèvres... Moi, Eriol Hiiragizawa, faire des rêves érotiques sur mon meilleur ami ! Franchement je peux difficilement faire mieux dans le domaine de l'inattendu ! Mais mon fort intérieur me dit que malgré ça, je ne serai pas contre le fait de transformer les méandres de mon imagination en réalité accomplie.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, m'étalant sur son lit tandis que je respirai le parfum qui en émanait. Un délicieux parfum. Je sais qu'on utilise le même mais sur lui ça rend différemment. Il est si... envoutant.

** J'adore...**

_- _De quoi ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

_- _Quoi de quoi ?

_- _Tu adores quoi ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Oups... je ne pensais pas avoir pensé si fort que mon cerveau pousse mes lèvres à extérioriser ces mots que je tenais à garder prisonniés.

_- _J'adore Tokyo. Ses jardins, ses temples, ses restaus... cette chambre.

**Toi...**  
Nan, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Pas de si bon matin. Et je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt encore non plus. Je préférais nourrir encore un peu mes espoirs cultivés depuis si longtemps plutôt que de les anéantir en un instant.

Il émit un petit rire.

_- _On n'a encore rien visité je te signale.

Je haussai les épaules.

_- _On est passé devant, ça me suffit pour imaginer le reste. Les cerisiers, les fontaines...

_- _Tu es trop fleur bleue, déclara-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je lui fis une petite grimace et m'appuyai sur mon coude pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, lui offrant au passage un petit sourire espiègle.

_- _Peut-être... Et toi à quoi tu rêves à longueur de journée ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire et se retourna pour laver sa tasse de café dans l'évier.

_- _Rien de particulier. Rien et tout à la fois.

_- _C'est quoi rien pour toi ?

_- _Tu poses beaucoup de questions je trouve aujourd'hui, nota-t-il en enfilant la chemise noire qui se trouvait sur la chaise en face de lui.

_- _Parce que tu m'as l'air plus enclin à faire la conversation que d'habitude.

_- _Vraiment ?

_- _Ouais. Alors ? insistai-je.

_- _Alors je vais me brosser les dents !

_- _Comme par hasard...

_- _Hey, que veux-tu ! me lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

**Ce mec me rend dingue !**

****** Sakura POV **

_- _Mmm...

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux et cherchai de la main le bouton qui éteindrait cette affreuse sonnerie qui pertubait horriblement mes tympans.

******Quelle barbe ! Je préférai quand Kéro me réveillait. On n'a vraiment pas idée de fabriquer des trucs pareils... je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès...**

J'attrapai à taton le réveil et regardai l'heure, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux le temps de bien assimiler chacun des chiffres qui s'inscrivaient sur cet engin maudit.

_- _C'est pas vrai je suis en retard !

Je repoussai avec une rapidité surprenante les couvertures et sautai à terre... non sans me prendre les pieds dans les draps comme de bien entendu...

_-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-_

9h25. Deuxième jour, déjà 25 minutes de retard.

J'entrai le plus discrètement possible dans l'amphi, chose pas particulièrement aisée étant donné le bruit que la porte battante fit en se refermant. Quelques regards se posèrent sur moi avant de se reporter sur le tableau. Pour éviter d'avoir à descendre toute la tranchée je m'installai à la première place libre au fond que je vis. Je sortis précipitemment mes affaires pour essayer de rentrer dans le rythme qui semblait plus que soutenu vu le murmure de protestation qui s'éleva quand le prof retira son transparent un peu trop rapidement.

****** Normal POV **

_- _La pause M'sieur ! s'exclamèrent quelques étudiants.

Le professeur regarda sa montre.

_- _Bon ok, on va faire une petite pause. Il est... 10H59... donc on reprend à 11H09 précise. 10 minutes pas plus parce qu'on a encore plein de choses à faire. _(NdA : Fait plus que véridique lol.)_

Un brouhaha s'éleva par la suite. Les conversations s'entamèrent, les bancs claquèrent, les portes battèrent.  
Syaoran posa son stylo et s'étira légèrement tandis qu'Eriol finissait d'écrire une dernière phrase. Dans un soupir il lâcha à son tour son crayon avant de faire craquer ses articulations.

_- _'tain j'ai mal à la main, on dirait qu'il a un train à prendre ce type !

_- _Ouais, ça c'est sur qu'on n'a pas le temps de dormir.

_- _Euh... excusez-moi.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix.

_- _Est-ce-que vous avez le début du cours parce que je suis arrivée en retard et...

_- _Ouep ! Bien sur, la coupa Eriol. Tiens.

Il lui tendit ses deux premières feuilles qu'elle attrapa en souriant.

_- _Merci. Je peux te les rendre demain si j'ai pas le temps de tout recopier ?

_- _Oui oui pas de problème. Demain ou la semaine prochaine si tu veux.

_- _Ok, merci. Mais je pense qu'un jour sera quand même suffisant.

Il lui sourit.

_- _On s'est déjà vu hier, non ? demanda-t-il tout en étant sur de ce qu'il avançait.

Elle hocha la tête.

_- _Oui, je cherchais cet amphi.

_- _Oui je me rappelle. C'est quoi ton nom ?

_- _Sakura Kinomoto.

_- _Moi c'est Eriol Hiiragizawa et lui c'est mon ami, Syaoran Li.

La jeune fille lui sourit en guise de bonjour auquel ce dernier répondit par un court "salut", ni chaleureux, ni froid. Simple politesse de base. Puis il retourna dans son mutisme, laissant Eriol faire la conversation à leur nouvelle connaissance.

****** Sakura POV **

Je laissai Eriol et Syaoran dans l'ascenseur. On logeait tous les trois dans la cité U et j'avoue que j'étais plutôt contente de ce hasard. Ce sont les premières personnes à qui je parle vraiment. Eriol est très gentil et d'une conversation agréable. Syaoran par contre est beaucoup moins locace, mais ça va, ça ne me dérange pas. Il a l'air plus ou moins dans son monde à lui _(NdA: Je suis sûr que tu vas y penser si tu lis ça Abi, mais toute ressemble avec des personnes existantes est purement fortuite !... lol)._ Eriol n'avait cessé de jeter des petits coups d'oeil en arrière pour s'assurer que Syaoran suivait toujours. J'ai trouvé ça très mignon. Ils ont l'air très liés tous les deux.

ça m'a fait pensé... à Tomi. Elle me manque. ça fait au moins un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Bien sur on s'appelle souvent mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit là.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et juste à ce moment là mon portable sonna. Je fouillai dans mon sac à dos et décrochai.

_- _Allo ?

_- _Kaiju.

_- _Toya !

Je bondis de joie... tout en me renfrognant un peu en même temps.

_- _M'appelle pas comme ça...

_- _Mais au moins tu me reconnais tout de suite. ça va petit monstre ?

_- _ça va. Mais je m'ennuie un peu ici toute seule.

_- _C'est pour ça qu'on vient te rendre visite ce week-end. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

_- _Oui ! Papa est revenu de ses fouilles ?

_- _Oui. Enfin il revient demain. Sinon ça se passe bien tes cours ? Question que papa m'a chargé de te poser...

J'émis un petit rire.

_- _Ben tu sais on vient de commencer alors... Mais bon mis à part mon retard de ce matin ça va.

_- _Kaiju je t'avais mis trois réveils dans ton sac...

_- _Je sais mais... c'est plus fort que moi. En plus c'était plutôt le léchouillage de Kéro qui me réveillait le plus souvent.

_- _Beurk, je sais pas comment tu faisais pour supporter ça !

_- _J'y peux rien, je sais pas comment il faisait pour se retrouver à chaque fois dans ma chambre.

_- _Ouais bah en tout cas ce chat est une vraie plaie ambulante, il sème ses poils partout !

_- _C'est toi la plaie oui surtout...

_- _Qu'est e que tu dis Kaiju ! Bref... je passe pour cette fois... T'as fait quelques connaissances au fait ?

_- _Oui deux. Ils sont très gentils.

_- _"Ils" ?... nota aussitôt Toya d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa contrariété.

_- _Oui "ils".

_- _Quels sont les morveux qui osent t'approcher !

_- _Oniichan ne recommence pas tu veux, soupirai-je.

_- _Mouai... Malheureusement je dois te laisser, je profitais de ma pause pour t'appeler mais on en reparlera !

_- _Ok, fis-je amusée.

_- _Je t'embrasse petite soeur.

_- _Moi aussi, Toya. Embrasse papa pour moi.

Je raccrochai et m'étendis à nouveau sur mon lit. J'avais hâte d'être à samedi !

* * *

_-_

******_Alors, vous aussi vous avez hâte d'être à samedi ? lol J'avance à pas lent comme à mon habitude mais le chapitre suivant... ou celui d'après encore (pas totalement décidée) devrait être encore plus intéressant... :p.  
Ah oui ! Et qu'est ce qu'on dit au fait aujourd'hui ?... hein hein ? Vous avez vu quel jour on est... On dit "joyeux anniversaire Sakura !" lol _**

******_ Allez sur ce, review review ! Et bisous bisous à tous ! ;p_**

******  
**


	4. Dis moi

**  
**

**Butterfly's wings  
**

_-_**  
**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** 4 - Dis-moi  
**Updated : **12 / 05 / 2005

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran, deux amis inséparables depuis l'enfance, puis vient l'entrée à l'université... et elle. Deux garçons, une fille. Un triangle amoureux qui risque de bouleverser leur petite vie d'étudiants...

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ohayo :)**_

**_Hehe ce fut long mais pour la bonne cause :p. Alors quelques petits mots avant de vous laisser lire tout ça._**

**_Il m'a semblé que certains étaient bien pressés de voir le couple Syao/Saki apparaitre... mais cette fic n'est pas tout à fait comme dans "la vie en moi" par exemple. Le couple principal ici c'est bien Syao / Eriol, donc c'est surtout autour de leur histoire, leur relation et leurs points de vue que ça va tourner. Et cela encore plus que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de commencer ma fic ! lol._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 4 : Dis-moi 

_-_  


**¤¤¤ Eriol POV ¤¤¤**

Les paupières de Syaoran frémirent lorsque qu'il sentit deux ou trois gouttes humides glisser sur son visage. D'un geste de la main il essuya l'eau qui mouillait une partie de ses joues et ouvrit les yeux.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'essuyai ma main sur mon pantalon et lui souris.

_- _Rien. Regarde.

Je posai fièrement ma trouvaille sur son ventre tandis qu'il se redressait pour mieux voir.

_- _Tu m'offres des fleurs maintenant ? Tu sais que c'est interdit ?

_- _De quoi ? De t'offrir des fleurs ?

_- _De cueillir des fleurs dans un jardin public.

_- _Roh sois pas rabats-joie. Elle est belle, non ?

Syaoran caressa du bout des doigts les pétales de ma fleur de lotus et esquissa un léger sourire.

_- _Très.

Alors que j'observai chacun des traits de son visage, je vis ses yeux se perdre dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Un monde né de ses propres fantaisies. Je sais qu'à ce moment précis il ne voit plus ce qui l'entoure dans le monde réel. Soleil, ciel, arbres, herbes, fleurs, enfants qui jouent à quelques pas de là. Même moi il ne me voit pas. C'est dans ces moments que je souhaiterais ardemment pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant faire parti de lui. Entrer dans ce monde qui m'est interdit. C'est injuste. Tandis qu'il s'enferme dans sa rêverie, il m'a complètement effacé de sa vie. Il me raye de sa mémoire de la même manière que toutes ces choses superficielles qui vivent aux alentours. Et ça c'est injuste. C'est injuste car même quand je ferme les yeux pour les ouvrir dans un autre monde que celui-ci, moi je ne vois que lui.

Lentement je pose une main sur son épaule et murmure son prénom. Il ne m'entend pas. Mon coeur se sert. C'est tellement stupide mais je me sens vexé qu'il réussisse à m'oublier aussi facilement en à peine quelques secondes.

Une idée absurde me passe furtivement par la tête. Si je l'embrassais comme le prince charmant pour réveiller sa belle au bois dormant ? Un conte revu et très modernisé certes, mais après tout il faut vivre avec son temps.  
J'imagine la scène rien qu'un instant. Je me penche lentement vers lui. Il ne me voit toujours pas, pourtant maintenant je suis assez prêt pour sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Encore un peu et je frôle désormais ce que je convoite tant. Ses lèvres sont si douces et si chaudes à la fois alors que le bout de son nez que ma joue vient de frôler est encore plus froid que le mien. Dans un dernier élan je capture sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Je l'embrasse tendrement, lentement. Il ne se réveille toujours pas. Je glisse une main derrière sa nuque et le pousse dans l'herbe verte pour pouvoir m'allonger sur lui. Mon baiser devient plus pressant, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin s'il ne me voit pas. Je laisse mes lèvres glisser sur sa joue puis sur son cou, tantôt en de douces caresses, tantôt en d'un peu plus suggestives étreintes. Je gagne lentement son oreille pour lui sussurer dans un souffle de se réveiller. Presque une supplication. Une fois fait je rejoins avec impatience sa bouche pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Je veux qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Soudain je sens ses lèvres bouger sous les miennes. Il s'est réveillé.

Moi aussi...

Je grimacai sous l'affreuse chaleur qui se dégage de ma joue gauche et le bruit sourd du choc qui persiste dans mon oreille. Je vis Syaoran plisser les yeux et tourner la tête de côté.

_- _Hey vous pouvez pas faire attention !

_- _Excusez-nous, répondit le garçon qui vint récupérer son ballon qui roulait au sol après avoir heurté violemment ma tête.

**Mon rêve s'est encore une fois brisé en mille morceaux ! A cause d'un ballon de foot à la con !**

_- _ça va aller ? me demanda Syaoran inquiet.

Je grognai un vague "mouai" tout en me frottant la joue. Il émit un petit rire. Je le fusillai du regard et son rire s'amplifia. J'adore son rire... mais je me garde bien de lui faire savoir. Je le poussai brusquement et il retomba dans l'herbe.

_- _Je trouve pas ça drôle ! ça fait mal tu sais ! protestai-je.

_- _Oui, j'imagine. Désolé.

Je lui tirai la langue et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je fermai mon oeil droit.  
**Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais.**

_- _J'ai perdu une lentille, murmurai-je.

_- _Oh... attends.

Je le vis se redresser et chercher de ses yeux de lynx mon objet disparu. Il le trouva presque aussitôt et me le tendit. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pourtant, mais j'aime bien quand il s'occupe de moi . Je le remerciai.

_- _J'ai rien pour la ranger, mais c'est pas grave j'en ai d'autres dans la chambre.

_- _Heureusement que tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes aujourd'hui.

_- _Ouais. Comme quoi j'ai été bien inspiré.

Je tournai la tête de côté et mon regard croisa un couple qui s'enlaçait au loin. Je souris. Ils ont la chance de pouvoir faire ça aux yeux de tout le monde. Je les envie énormément.  
Je suis tellement concentré sur eux que je ne remarque même pas le regard espiègle que me lance Syaoran.

_- _Tu serais pas amoureux toi ?

Je sursautai. Qu'est qu'il vient de dire là ?

_- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? fis-je nerveusement.

_- _Rien, je te pose une simple question. Et à voir ta réaction je dirai que la réponse est oui.

_- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_- _Arrête ne me prends pas pour une buse, je te dis que t'es pas normal depuis quelques jours.

Je ne répondis rien et fermai les yeux. Un silence s'installa quelques minutes me donnant le plaisir de pouvoir somnoler un peu.

_- _Je la connais ?

_- _Qui ?

_- _La fille que tu aimes. Y a de grandes chances pour que je la connaisse de toute façon.

Je soupirai. Décidément il tient absolument à satisfaire sa curiosité et visiblement elle ne part pas tout à fait sur le bon chemin. Une fille... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire sans toutefois lui mentir ?

_- _La personne que j'aime hein ?... Oui tu la connais.

_- _Elle est belle ?

_- _C'est rien de le dire.

_- _Gentille ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Drôle ?

_- _Agréable.

_- _Désintéressée ?

_- _A n'en pas douter.

_- _... C'est pas Meiling au moins ?

_- _Non, riai-je, c'est pas ta cousine.

_- _Tu me rassures.

_- _Pourquoi, elle t'intéresse ?

_- _Oh la non ! J'ai eu assez de mal à m'en dépêtrer ! Elle est intéressante ? continua-t-il.

_- _Très, répondis-je amusé par son petit interrogatoire.

_- _Intelligente ?

_- _Parfaite !

_- _A ce point !

Je hochai la tête devant son expression étonnée et il fit une petit moue abbatue.

_- _Alors là je vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles.

J'émis un petit rire.  
**ça il y a peu de chances pour que tu trouves Syao, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ! **

_- _Sauf si...

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers lui.

_- _Sauf si quoi ? fis-je un peu plus alerte.

_- _Sauf si je ne regarde pas du tout au bon endroit...

Mon coeur faillit rater un battement. Je sais qu'il est futé mais pas à ce point quand même !

_- _Si c'est Sakura, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu rapide quand même ? Elle a l'air sympa mais parfaite... T'y vas fort là.

Je me retenai de rire. Non. Finalement je me lâchai complètement ! Il me regarda comme si j'étais soudain devenu fou.

_- _Allez Syao laisse tomber va, riai-je. T'y es pas du tout !

_- _Mmm... j'ai l'impression que ce coup à la tête t'a détraqué le cerveau...

_- _Pas plus qu'à la normale.

_- _Elle t'aime ?

_- _Je n'en sais rien. Comme un ami oui, je suis certain qu'elle m'aime beaucoup.

_- _Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je te parle.

_- _Je sais. Et je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas.

_- _Tu lui en as parlé au moins ?

_- _Non.

_- _... Dis moi qui c'est.

J'esquissai un petit sourire et m'étirai.

_- _Tu viens on rentre.

_- _Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas répondre.

_- _Pas maintenant. Mais je te le dirai puisque tu tiens tellement à savoir, c'est promis, fis-je en me levant.

Il fit de même et après avoir discrêtement caché ma fleur de lotus dans mon sac, nous regagnâmes le chemin de la cité.

_- _... C'est quand même pas Hitomi ? me demanda-t-il soudain après de longues minutes de silence.

_- _Non.

_- _Sanako ?

_- _Non !

_- _Kazuha ?

_- _Mais non !

_- _Imiko ?

_- _Tais-toi Syaoran...

_-_

/ Le jour suivant /

**¤¤¤ Normal POV ¤¤¤ **

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Eriol chargé d'un paquet rempli de quelques conserves. Quand on n'a pas toujours le temps de cuisiner... Quand il vit son ami allongé sur son lit en train de lire un joli sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_- _Tu es resté là toute la journée ?

Syaoran leva les yeux de son livre.

_- _Oui. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop sortir.

_- _Je sais, fit Eriol en souriant.

Il posa ses affaires et retira sa veste tandis que Syaoran se replongeait dans sa lecture. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il vit une ombre noire se dessiner sur sa page. Il baissa son livre et leva les yeux vers le visage d'Eriol penché au dessus de lui qui le regardait à l'envers.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

_- _Le miroir de Satan.

Eriol jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur deux trois lignes du bouquin.

_- _Tu me le passeras après ?

_- _Bien sur, fit Syaoran en souriant doucement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Les yeux bleus océan d'Eriol semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose que le garçon n'arrivait pas clairement à percevoir. Puis Eriol se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux tandis que Syaoran écarquillait les siens, surpris. Ce dernier laissa échapper son livre des mains qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il resta là, immobile. Trop étonné pour oser quoique ce soit. Sa respiration s'était accélérée à l'image des battements de son coeur. Son meilleur ami était en train de l'embrasser. Eriol était en train de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser poussé ou forcé. Rien de ce genre là. C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et de plus léger. Juste... le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Syaoran sentit un frisson le parcourir. Mais au moment où il commençait à se détendre, Eriol se redressa lentement.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains mêlés de mèches plus claires rouvrit les yeux. Cependant aucune de ses expressions ne trahissaient son état actuel. Rien qui puisse donner une quelconque indication sur ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Les deux amis s'observèrent longuement dans un silence monacal. Chacun d'eux essayant de lire en l'autre.

_- _Tes lèvres ont un goût de pêche.

_- _... Quoi ? murmura Syaoran.

Eriol sourit timidement et se redressa complètement.

_- _Je vais faire à dîner, dit-il en regagnant le coin cuisine. Des nems ça te va ?

_-_

**¤¤¤ Syaoran POV ¤¤¤  
**

Je jouai machinalement avec le riz dans mon assiette. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire après tout. Peut-être que c'était juste... comme ça. Il m'a embrassé. On n'embrasse pas les gens_ comme ça_. Si ? ça m'a vraiment surpris sur le coup !  
J'esquissai un léger sourire en repensant à notre conversation d'hier après-midi au parc. J'ai quand même été bien naïf sur ce coup là. Mais il faut dire que je n'y avais encore jamais pensé.

_- _Tu n'aimes pas ?

Je levai les yeux pour voir Eriol un peu inquiet de voir que je ne m'étais pas encore jeté sur mon assiette comme à mon habitude.

_- _Si, c'est excellent, comme toujours. Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

Il baissa les yeux.

_- _A quoi ? murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi timide tout à l'heure pourtant... ça c'est tout lui ! Impulsif à un moment, plus timoré l'instant d'après. Je crois que j'aime bien le voir embarassé... Et je crois aussi que je vais m'amuser à le taquiner un peu... jusqu'à ce qu'il aille au bout de ce qu'il a commencé. J'aime bien les choses claires et il le sait.  
Je penchai légèrement la tête de côté et le regardai avec ce sourire qu'il aimait tant ce qui le fit rougir encore plus fortement.

_- _A ton avis ?

_-_... Je ne sais pas. Dis.

Je vis qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour essayer de garder son regard dans le mien et faire partir cette jolie teinte rosée qui colorait une partie de son visage pâle.

_- _C'est un secret...

J'allongeai les jambes sous la table et mon pied rencontra accidentellement le sien. Et j'insiste sur le "accidentellement". Toujours est-il que je le vis se raidir légèrement. Il me regarda, cherchant probablement à savoir si mon action était volontaire ou pas, tandis que de mon côté je continuais de manger comme si de rien n'était, très amusé intérieurement par sa réaction.

**Oui vraiment, j'avais loupé quelque chose ces derniers temps. Cependant je me demande si c'est un phénomène nouveau ou bien un simple manque d'inattention de ma part sur le sujet. Soit je suis vraiment complètement mirot, soit jusqu'ici il a été excellement doué dans le domaine de la dissimulation. Un peu des deux surement... **

Nous terminâmes de dîner alors que nous discutions de ce que nous irions visiter la semaine prochaine. J'avais lancé le sujet, histoire de le détendre un peu. Je ne suis pas tout de même pas si sadique que ça ! Je n'aime pas spécialement sortir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas son cas alors je fais tout de même quelques concessions pour lui, tout comme il en fait également pour moi.

Puis il se leva pour débarasser et je fis de même pour l'aider. Alors qu'il regagnait la table, je voulus me décaler pour le laisser passer mais il eut la même idée que moi. C'est ainsi que nous entamions la petite danse rituelle à ce genre de situation. Au début c'était absolument involontaire puis, par jeu, je finis par me caler délibéremment sur ses pas pour l'empêcher de passer au dernier moment à chaque fois. Il se cogna deux ou trois fois contre mon torse puis finit par relever la tête à l'entente de mon petit rire.

_- _Tu t'amuses bien là ?

_- _Plutôt oui...

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel et me poussa gentiment sur le côté. Je le regardai essuyer la table puis attrapai une pomme dans la corbeille.

_- _Je vais sortir, dis-je en mordant dans mon fruit.

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air mi-étonné, mi-inquiet. Surement parce que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'avalai mon morceau de pomme avant d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé.

_- _Fais pas cette tête je vais revenir tu sais.

_- _Je sais, fit-il en grimaçant comme si ma remarque était absurde. C'est pas pour ça que... Où tu vas d'abord ?

_- _Je sais pas encore.

_- _Mmm... Rentre pas tard.

Je manquai d'éclater de rire.

_- _Oui papa, déclarai-je avec une voix d'enfant avant de reprendre une voix normale. Je t'en prie Eriol, il n'est que 22H30. J'ai 19 ans je te signale, je sais bien que je ne sors pas souvent seul mais quand même.

Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

_- _Je _sais_ quel âge tu as. Fais ce que tu veux, finit-il par lâcher en soupirant.

_- _Pourquoi tu es fâché ?

_- _Je ne suis pas fâché.

_- _Si tu l'es, insistai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea doucement mais surement et me repoussa de la main.

_- _Non. A tout à l'heure Syaoran.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'est rare mais j'ai parfois du mal à le comprendre... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Bah, peu importe de toute façon quoi que ce soit demain ce sera oublié. Je pris ma veste et sortis après lui avoir lancer un bref "à tout à l'heure".  
En fait j'étais parti de la chambre pour réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Savoir ce que je ressens. Connaitre réellement mes sentiments vis à vis de la personne... que j'aime ?   
Finalement quand je suis rentré Eriol dormait. Il était 23H30 passé.

_-_

**¤¤¤ Normal POV ¤¤¤ **

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Trois heures qu'il se retournait dans son lit depuis qu'il s'était couché et que Syaoran était rentré. Dans un soupir il repoussa son drap et tourna la tête vers le lit de son colocataire qui, lui, semblait dormir comme un bébé.

_- _Rah j'en ai marre ! s'exclama Eriol à voix basse.

D'un bond il se leva de son lit et s'avança à pas légers vers celui de son ami qui, face au mur, lui tournait le dos. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, regardant un instant silencieusement le garçon qui dormait toujours.

_- _Syaoran ? mumura Eriol en espérant tirer son ami du sommeil.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Sa respiration toujours aussi sereine. Eriol soupira puis après une seconde d'hésitation il glissa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme endormi et le secoua doucement. Un gémissement s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

_- _Syaoran, tu dors ?

Le concerné se retourna alors vers son compagnon, se frottant les yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement.

_- _Oui, bailla-t-il

_- _Ah... , fit seulement Eriol.

Syaoran le poussa alors gentiment à l'épaule.

_- _T'as de ces questions toi. Si je dors comment veux-tu que je te réponde, idiot.

_- _Bah je sais pas..., balbutia le brun en se grattant la nuque.

Syaoran sourit et s'allongea sur le dos pour pouvoir plus facilement l'observer. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux dans la pénombre de leur chambre, Eriol jouant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte nerveusement avec ses mains. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Curieusement il était plus intimidé que tout à l'heure. A vrai dire il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu arriver à trouver le courage de l'embrasser comme ça, tout à coup, sans raison particulière et sans un mot. Juste une envie. Une impulsion soudaine qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Comment il avait pu l'embrasser et retourner cuisiner quelques secondes après avec calme et sérénité comme si de rien n'était ! A croire qu'il était schyzo par moment !

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit une douce chaleur au dessus de sa main. Il cessa alors son mouvement de doigt qui tapotait inlassablement sur son genou et posa ses yeux sur la main qui venait d'attraper la sienne avant de tourner la tête vers Syaoran.

_- _Eriol..., murmura ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

Il se redressa, rabattant quelque peu les couvertures avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

_- _Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu me rends nerveux.

_- _Nerveux ?

_- _Oui. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Les yeux d'Eriol se mirent à briller.

_- _Euh... oui...

Quelque chose... Après tout c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait réveillé non ?

_- _... Je suis désolé... pour tout à l'heure. Je te faisais pas la gueule c'est juste que... enfin j'étais pas trop dans mon assiette voilà c'est tout.

Silence.

_- _... Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu me réveilles à... quoi, 2H du matin ? murmura un Syaoran encore un peu endormi.

_- _Quoi ? Euh... oui... Non.

_- _...

_- _Je... tu vois... ça va faire treize ans qu'on se connait. Depuis l'école primaire. Je me souviens qu'on restait toujours ensemble depuis que... je t'ai plus ou moins abordé la première fois. Comme le jour où...

_- _Version courte Eriol si ça te dérange pas, le coupa aussitôt le garçon qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Eriol hocha la tête, embêté. Il aurait préféré la version longue, histoire de noyer le poisson et de se laisser un peu temps pour... dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_- _Courte... courte comment ?

_- _Courte comme viens-en au fait.

_- _O.ok. Ce que je voulais te dire... c'est... que... on se connait depuis longtemps et...

Il fronça les yeux et serra le drap qui se trouvait sous sa main. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé... finalement ça lui demandait beaucoup plus d'effort que s'il s'était simplement penché pour l'embrasser là, maintenant. Il soupira.

_- _Non c'est rien. ça attendra demain.

Il s'appreta à se lever mais une main l'attrapa alors aussitôt par le bras, le tirant pour le forcer à se rassoir sur le lit.

_- _Je crois pas non, fit Syaoran.

Il se rapprocha de son ami et laissa glisser sa main sur la sienne.

_- _On se connait depuis longtemps et..., le força-t-il à continuer.

_- _Et je...

Eriol sentit les battements de son coeur s'accelérer. Le simple contact de sa main contre la sienne suffisait à le réchauffer tout entier. Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage de Syaoran qui lui faisait face. Il était plus près que d'habitude et cette proximité lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

_- _T'es sur que tu veux parler de ça maintenant, soupira-t-il finalement.

_- _C'est toi qui m'a réveillé, alors assume. "ça" quoi ? enchaina Syaoran avec un léger sourire, prenant un malin plaisir à embarasser encore plus son ami.

_- _Je... je... j'aurais jamais dû te réveiller surtout oui !

Le garçon émit un petit rire devant la gêne de son ami avant de reprendre la conversation sur un ton plus sérieux et mi-amusé à la fois.

_- _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Le visage d'Eriol s'enflamma d'un coup bien qu'heureusement pour lui Syaoran ne puisse distinguer la couleur de son teint.

_- _Je... je sais pas... C'était stupide je sais, j'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé, finit-il par dire précipitemment.

Il voulut se lever mais une main s'enroula à nouveau autour de son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

_- _Eriol ! s'exclama Syaoran dans un murmure plein de reproches. Je te fais peur ou quoi ?

_- _N.non...

_- _... Bien, alors on rembobine un peu et on recommence ok...

_- _Je t'aime, le coupa Eriol. C'est assez explicite et assez court pour toi ça ?

Là on pouvait difficilement faire plus clair et plus direct en effet. Maintenant c'était au tour de Syaoran de rougir cette fois-ci devant le regard et le ton de voix plus décidés que jamais que venait de lui témoigner Eriol. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se reprenne aussi soudainement. Une vraie girouette ! Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler, étonné par ce soudain retournement de situation, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Eriol avait de toute évidence vaincu sa timidité du moment pour retrouver tout son aplomb habituel en une seconde.

_- _Tu... tu as remarqué... que je suis un garçon ?

Ce fut la seule chose que Syaoran réussit à balbutier devant le regard d'Eriol qui le fixait désormais sans ciller. Parce que maintenant, la seule chose que ce dernier discernait à travers la semi-obscurité avec une acuité prononcée, c'était ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il savait légèrement rosées et si bien dessinées. Ses lèvres qui lui faisait envie chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur lui.

_- _Judicieuse remarque Syaoran. Je sais que je suis myope mais pas à ce point là tout de même. J'y peux rien. On va dire que c'est pas de chance. Fille ou garçon je m'en fous du moment que c'est toi. Tu aurais été une fille je te l'aurais dit plus tôt c'est tout.

_- _Plus tôt ?

Eriol hocha lentement la tête tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres des yeux.

_- _Si je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure c'est parce que j'en avais envie... Comme maintenant. Alors... si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi ou repousse-moi, enfin fait ce que tu veux, mais si tu ne bouges pas je te préviens je vais le faire.

Sans s'en rendre compte son corps avait suivi ses pensées tandis qu'il effleurait maintenant les lèvres de Syaoran. Il joua un instant avec celles-ci, se limitant à de douces caresses, s'attendant sans doute à être repoussé. Mais il n'en fut rien.

_- _Syaoran...

_- _Oui ?.., souffla ce dernier comme paralysé.

_- _Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Et ? fit Eriol en cessant momentanément ses délicates attentions pour chercher ses yeux des siens.

Pour simple réponse, Syaoran posa sur le torse de son compagnon une main hésitante qu'il laissa sillonner dans une voluptueuse caresse sur son abdomen puis sur sa hanche. Eriol ferma les yeux. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise que Syaoran intercepta lorsqu'il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Malgré encore quelques réserves, un sentiment indescriptible de joie commença à envahir Eriol. Sa main se posa alors sur celle qui réchauffait délicieusement sa hanche, remontant le long du bras de Syaoran jusqu'à son épaule. Lentement il répondit à son baiser, sans toutefois se montrer trop entreprenant. Bien sur il mourrait d'envie de s'accaparer plus que ces simples effleurements très émoustillants, mais néanmoins il se retint, laissant le choix à Syaoran d'approfondir ou non le baiser qu'ils avaient commencé. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit. Il l'aimait trop pour ça et puis... Lui avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais il voulait s'assurer que Syaoran ait envie de continuer sur le chemin qu'ils venaient d'empreinter.

Aussi Eriol esquissa-t-il un léger sourire de soulagement quand il sentit que ce dernier s'était décidé à donner un caractère plus passionné à leur étreinte. Il caressa du bout de la sienne la langue qui venait de s'insérer dans l'alcôve de sa bouche, les faisant tous deux frisonner à ce contact plus intime. S'il avait été debout, ses jambes n'auraient surement pu le supporter encore longtemps tellement il se sentait fondre devant ces baisers qui gagnaient à chaque fois en intensité.

Eriol sentit les mains de Syaoran remonter sur son dos nu et son corps se presser contre le sien, le poussant irrémédiablement sur le lit. Il se laissa faire sans pour autant quitter les lèvres de son amant, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin savourer ce que jusqu'à présent il s'était contenté de rêver.  
Syaoran s'allongea au dessus de lui et releva la tête après avoir échangé un dernier baiser. Eriol lui sourit et caressa doucement du bout des doigts la joue du garçon qui se pencha alors pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Eriol soupira de plaisir et d'impatience malgré lui, entrainant le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés dans un échange toujours un peu plus passionné que le précédent.

Syaoran sourit devant l'excitation plus qu'explicite qui nourrissait son compagnon et qu'il essayait lui-même de contrôler en cet instant. Il léchouilla avec tendresse son cou avant de s'attarder sur son oreille droite.

_- _Eriol ?... susurra-t-il dans un souffle.

_- _Mm ?

_- _Tu sais... il est tard et... demain on a cours alors...

_- _Je sais, murmura-t-il doucement.

Syaoran sourit et glissa sa langue derrière le lobe de son oreille, lui soutirant un autre soupir. Puis il roula sur le côté, reposant sa tête sur un morceau de l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux. De son côté Eriol resta un long moment allongé à ses côtés, regardant le plafond tandis que les battements affolés de son coeur se calmaient peu à peu. Il sourit machinalement et s'aprêta à se lever.

_- _Où tu vas ?

_- _Dans mon lit.

Syaoran ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sourit alors légèrement avant de se rallonger sous les draps. Face à face ils s'observèrent en silence durant un certain temps puis Eriol allongea le cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- _Bonne nuit.

_- _Bonne nuit, Eri.

* * *

_-_

_**Il était long ce chap, hein ? Enfin je me serai écoutée il serait encore un peu plus long, mais comme je voulais absolument le finir avant de me plonger à fond dans mes révisions de mes exams... **_

**_Autant au début je n'étais pas sur de mettre des lemons et tout ce qui tourne autour dans cette fic, autant maintenant il risque de tourner vraiment M limite NC-17 pour certains passages si jamais je continue sur la voie que j'ai en tête. Pour vous dire que ça va changer de ce que j'écris d'habitude ! lol._**

**_Sinon d'un point de vue général, mes exams étant mi-juin il faut que je me concentre dessus et deux jours après ça je pars en vacances deux semaines (sans internet ! OUINN ça va me manquer ! Mais bon j'aurais mon ordi quand même héhé...). Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est le dernier que vous aurez... jusqu'au mois de juillet ! Aucune update d'ici là pour chacune de mes fics :-(. _**

_**Mais bon je tâcherai d'écrire mes suites pendant mes temps libre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos petits commentaires :p  
**_

Gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne chance pour vos exams pour ceux qui en ont et aussi bonne vacances (en avance) ! ;p

_-_

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Hey ben je vois qu'on se la coule douce lol. Y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance. Eh oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas réels ! Enfin... si ça se trouve au final on serait déçues lol. Mieux vaut les imaginer finalement :p. Kiss ! _

_**SyaoSyao :** Héhé, très coquin même... tu n'as pas idée à quel point... enfin pas encore. Il ressemble pas du tout au Eriol d'origine ! Ni Syao d'ailleurs... ( ce qui est le cas dans toutes mes fics ou presque d'ailleurs lol). Mais bon comme j'aime bien jouer avec les imperfections des gens, leurs sentiments et leurs côtés excessifs... il me faut quand même des persos avec du caractère (ce que - sans vouloir les vexer - n'ont pas vraiment les persos d'origine surtout Eriol justement) sinon j'arrive à rien. Bisous ! _

_**MISSGLITTER : **Re-merci la miss ! Toute la fic est centrée sur le point de vue et pensées des persos alors j'espère que cela fera toujours ton bonheur ;p. C'est la première que je fais de cette façon aussi poussée, et je dois dire que je prends un grand plaisir à l'écrire ! (ça doit mon côté fan de philosophie et psychologie qui ressort lol). Kisss _

_**dragonia , juju black :** Merci pour vos reviews :). Et un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;) _

_**Sheinah :** Merci beaucoup ! A un moment je me suis dis que j'allais transposée cette fic avec le couple Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy (à cause surtout du Eriol de ma fic qui ne ressemble en rien à l'original)... mais bon vu le contexte et le déroulement de la fic je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix de laisser là mon petit couple Eri / Syao. _

_**alex00783 :** Le couple mythique Saki/Syao, ouh là il va falloir patienter pour ça comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chap. Il faut déjà qu'ils soient amis avant ce qui n'est pas encore vraiment le cas. Là j'ai laissé Sakura de côté, mais on va la retrouver dès le prochain chap et tous ceux d'après ! ;) _

_**Abigael : **Ah la la toi et l'orthographe ! On dirait vraiment ma mère lol. J'essaie de faire attention pourtant mais dès fois j'ai la flemme de me relire du début jusqu'à la fin :x. Si si je me suis bien inspirée de qqn que je connais très bien pour un des persos... lol Mais je te l'ai déjà dit sur msn :p (Et c'est pas le moment de mettre tes neurones en mode vacances, y a pas le temps pour ça je te signale !). Super big bisous pitchoune !_

**  
**


	5. En ces jours heureux

**Butterfly's wings **

**-**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Thème :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** _5 -_ En ces jours heureux  
**Updated : **20 / 08 / 2005

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran, deux amis inséparables depuis l'enfance, puis vient l'entrée à l'université... et elle. Deux garçons, une fille. Un triangle amoureux qui risque de bouleverser leur petite vie d'étudiants...

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p**

* * *

**- **

**Héhé, certains m'ont bien fait rire avec leurs reviews :) (en fait c'est d'imaginer vos petites grimaces et vos yeux révulsés lol). Comme un vaderetro satanas vis à vis de mon pauvre petit couple du moment lol. **

**Bah vous vous habituerez p'tet. Je me suis bien habituée moi parce qu'en général j'ai pas trop le gout d'écrire autour d'Eriol. Même si j'adore ce perso, je le trouve d'un naturel trop effacé et... "parfait" pour en faire quelque chose et j'avoue que ce côté qui est très encré dans ma mémoire quand je pense au perso d'Eriol me bloque beaucoup pour le faire évoluer comme je voudrais (ce qui fait que dans toutes mes fics il est toujours un peu en retrait).  
Mais là bizarrement ça passe super bien et j'ai réussi à le remodeler totalement !  
**

**En tout cas si jamais vous suivez cette fic jusqu'au bout, j'espère que je parviendrais grâce à ma façon d'écrire à vous faire aimer le petit couple Eri/Syao . Et franchement si j'arrive à faire changer d'avis quelques uns d'entre vous, je crois cette fic deviendra vraiment celle dont je serai la plus fière ! ;p**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : En ces jours heureux 

-**  
**

**_Samedi 3 octobre._**

** Syaoran POV **

Je suis vanné ! A peine rentré je sais déjà que je vais m'affaler sur mon lit ! Pour ce que ça change vous allez me dire... Mais tout de même, je ne pensais pas que les cours d'informatique seraient aussi chiants. ça ne sert strictement à rien ce qu'on fait, le prof répète exactement ce qu'il y a marqué dans le poly. Si je viens juste dans le but de me faire faire la lecture d'un truc aussi bateau en plus, je vois vraiment pas l'intêret. C'était la dernière fois que j'y allais.

Aujourd'hui les parents de Sakura viennent lui rendre visite. Pourquoi je parle de ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle en a parlé à Eriol pendant toute la pause et qu'elle continue en ce moment même sur le chemin du retour. Tout ça pour dire à quel point elle est en joie de cet évènement. Tant mieux pour elle. Moi je criserai si mon beau-père venait me poursuivre jusqu'ici. Remarque y a peu de chance pour que ça se produise. Enfin bref... De toute manière je n'ai pas spécialement écouté les détails de leur conversation parce que j'avais autre chose à penser et qu'Eriol s'en chargeait déjà (pas besoin de deux oreilles supplémentaires).

Tiens à propos d'Eriol... je dois dire que je me suis laissé surprendre hier. Je pensais le torturer un peu plus longtemps. D'habitude on parle de tout ensemble sans tabou ni rien et j'avoue que le voir aussi embarrassé était plutôt inédit et de ce fait délicieusement tentant. Mais il s'est repris plus vite que je ne le pensais... Pour être franc je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aime. Pas aussi directement... ou pas de cette façon là disons. Je pensais plutôt que c'était de l'ordre d'une simple… attirance. Mais dans le fond je sais que c'est idiot ce que je dis puisqu'il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un. Seulement... j'avoue que ça m'embête juste un petit peu de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre la même chose. Pas encore. Mais je sais qu'il comprend.

Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'on sorte ensemble brise notre amitié. En tout cas je ne l'espère pas parce qu'il est tout ce que j'ai. Eriol est une des rares personnes que je respecte, une des rares en qui j'ai confiance, la seule personne à qui je me confie. On a vécu assez de choses ensemble pour connaître tout de l'autre. Pour que je connaisse tout de lui ou presque. Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Ses habitudes. Ses manies. Ses envies. Alors oui je crois que ça pourrait coller entre nous. Ce serait idiot de penser le contraire.

Evidemment oui je sais que c'est un mec ! Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. De toute manière je n'allais pas me torturer l'esprit à cause de ça. Je n'aime pas les questions existentielles qui nous prennent la tête et nous pourrissent littéralement la vie. J'agis plutôt à l'instinct. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, mais c'est toujours comme ça que je me suis comporté jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'aime et moi je tiens énormément à lui. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Syaoran ?

Mon esprit refit rapidement surface et ma vue se reconcentra sur Eriol. Pour un peu je lui rentrais dedans !

- Tu rêves encore...

- Je m'occupe l'esprit, corrigeai-je en glissant brièvement une main sur sa hanche avant de le dépasser.

- Evidemment...

Il sourit. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le voir. Un sourire qui est plus dû à mon geste qu'à ma réponse je pense.

- On attend quoi ?

- Sakura est allée à la boulangerie pour acheter un gâteau.

- Ah, répondis-je simplement.

Je m'approchai de la grille du parc où on était allé la dernière fois et regardai machinalement à travers les barreaux. Juste au bout de l'allée bordée de saules et de cerisiers il y a une fontaine. Une grande fontaine sculptée. Presque aussi jolie que celle qu'on a dans notre jardin en Chine. Elle représente une majestueuse panthère noire couchée sur un tronc d'arbre. La sculpture est d'une finesse et d'un réalisme presque parfait, à tel point qu'on a l'impression qu'une certaine vie s'échappe de ses yeux noirs.

Je crois que c'est l'oeuvre d'art la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vu jusqu'ici.

Je me détournai finalement de ce spectacle pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Eriol. Ce même sourire qu'il porte à chaque fois que je me retourne vers lui et que, par ce mouvement, je semble le tirer de ses pensées. Un mystérieux et innocent petit sourire. Trop innocent pour l'être réellement...

Je plissai les yeux.

- Tu faisais quoi là exactement ?

Il me regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas ma question.

- Je veux dire, à quoi tu pensais juste avant que je me retourne ?

- A rien, balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce 'rien' qui fait prendre à ton teint la couleur de ton t-shirt ?...

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et détourna la tête tandis que je m'approchais de lui.

- Je... T'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier ces jours-ci hein.

- Exact. Mais je crois savoir que jusque là ça a plutôt été bénéfique au final. Non ?... murmurai-je à son oreille.

- ... Tu as de très jolies lèvres Syaoran...

Je souris.

- Mm en effet ça me donne une petit idée de ce à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure. Mais étant donné que j'étais de dos...

Il rit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

- Je pense surtout que tu es trop curieux. Beaucoup plus curieux que d'habitude.

- Je te signale quand même que si j'avais été moins curieux comme tu dis, on ne sortirai encore pas ensemble aujourd'hui, Et je te signale aussi que si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé je n'aurais pas été curieux du tout ! Conclusion: c'est entièrement de ta faute, retorquai-je tandis que son teint avait à nouveau pris une jolie couleur rosée.

- Beaucoup plus curieux et beaucoup plus bavard aussi...

**Possible.  
**Malheureusement je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre car je vis Sakura sortir de la boulangerie juste à ce moment là. Eriol soupira exagérément de soulagement, m'arrachant un sourire mutin.

- Tu t'en sors pour cette fois mais on en reparlera t'en fais pas, soufflai-je en passant à ses côtés.

Là-dessus je repris le chemin de l'université, les laissant tous deux papoter derrière moi. D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui suis à la traîne, mais comme je l'ai dit au départ, j'ai très envie de m'affaler sur mon lit et malgré ce petit arrêt intempestif c'est toujours d'actualité.

-

** Eriol POV **

Je regardai Syaoran s'éloigner. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui à chaque fois qu'il regarde ailleurs ! Surtout que subitement ma méthode du sourire innocent n'a plus l'air de marcher aussi bien qu'avant... Enfin je dis ça mais en réalité je sais bien que ça va ne faire qu'empirer avec le temps. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on sort ensemble...

Je me tournai vers Sakura qui arrivait avec son paquet dans les mains.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non c'est gentil mais ça va aller. Merci, déclina-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu as pris quoi ?

- Des dorayaki.

Elle dut percevoir mon regard sceptique car elle ajouta aussitôt, amusé.

- Tu n'es pas japonais toi.

Je me grattai machinalement la tête.

- Héhé, non en effet. Mon père est chinois et ma mère anglaise. Syaoran et moi on est venu faire nos études au Japon mais sinon on habite en Chine. A Hong-Kong.

- Joli métissage, nota-t-elle en faisant semblant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

- Merci.

Elle rit et remonta d'une main la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Les dorayaki ce sont des sortes de pancake fourrés à la pâte d'haricots rouges sucrés. C'est délicieux, c'est le dessert préféré de mon père et de mon frère. Je t'en ferai goûter la prochaine fois si tu veux .

- Je veux bien, j'adore tout ce qui est patisserie .

- Lundi ?

- Ok.

- Hum... Dis Eriol-kun..., commença-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je me demandais... Li-kun ne m'aime pas beaucoup j'ai l'impression.

**ça je m'y attendais un peu à un moment ou un autre.**  
Je tournai la tête vers elle et lui souris.

- Il est toujours comme ça, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Tu sais Syaoran n'aime pas beaucoup parler de lui spontanément et laisser voir ses émotions en général, surtout devant des inconnus. Alors habituellement les contacts avec les autres c'est pas trop son truc. Il n'a jamais été très sociable, mais il n'est pas méchant pour autant contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas je n'ai jamais pensé ça. S'il est ton ami je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien. En tout cas j'ai remarqué qu'il souriait toujours avec toi.

- Pas toujours, mais plus souvent je le reconnais. Et puis depuis qu'on a quitté la Chine, je crois qu'il est plus heureux.

- Plus heureux ?

- Ouais..., murmurai-je tout en regardant le dit associable qu'on avait pratiquemment rejoint et qui nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

- KAIJU !

**Mmm ?...**

Je tournai ma tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir d'où provenait cette forte voix qui criait au monstre. A peine m'étais-je retourné que je vis Sakura filer à tout allure pour sauter dans les bras d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Grand, brun, les yeux bleus. Plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de la reposer par terre... et de pousser un cri étouffé quelques secondes après.

- M'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai dit ! s'exclama Sakura en retirant son pied de celui du jeune homme ce qui sembla considérablement le soulager...

Je levai un sourcil, dubitatif, avant de rejoindre Syaoran tandis que deux autres personnes venait prendre part aux embrassades. Un autre cri aigu s'éleva soudain et Sakura se précipita dans les bras d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux prunes qui semblait tout aussi excitée qu'elle.

- Bizarre comme famille, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Finalement on rentra dans l'immeuble mais la voix de Sakura nous arrêta.

- Hey les garçons attendez !

Je me retournai pour la voir accourrir vers nous, suivie du reste de sa famille.

- Voilà je vous présente Eriol Hiiragizawa et Syaoran Li, déclara-t-elle en désignant chacun de nous. Les garçons je vous présente mon père, mon grand frère Toya et ma meilleure amie Tomoyo !

Je serrai la main de chacun des membres de sa famille, récoltant par la même occasion un sourire chaleureux de la part de son père et de sa copine, et un regard méfiant de la part de son frère. Cela dit ce ne fut rien à côté de celui que ce dernier lança à Syaoran. Qu'ils se lancèrent mutuellement à vrai dire. Un duel invisible et acéré. Je crois que Sakura a remarqué leur manège car elle leva les yeux au ciel et pinça discrètement son frangin dans le dos qui finit par abandonner à contre-coeur la confrontation. En revanche ce n'est pas le cas de Syaoran qui continua de scruter d'un regard noir son "agresseur".  
Pendant ce temps je discutai un peu avec le père qui avait entamé la conversation. Il est naturel et plaisant. Je veux dire par là qu'il pose des questions, mais ce n'est pas l'inquisition. Il semble plutôt content que sa fille se soit faite des amis. Mais voyant que Syaoran commençait à s'impatienter j'écourtai la discussion en expliquant poliment qu'on ne voudrait pas les déranger et que je devais préparer le déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ne dîneriez-vous pas avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est vrai j'en ai prévu pour tout un régiment alors de ce côté il n'y a aucun problème, ajouta avec enthousiasme Sakura comme pour enfoncer le clou...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Syaoran. Je m'en doutais il n'a pas l'air très chaud... Voire même pas du tout...

- C'est gentil mais en fait cet après-midi on avait prévu d'acheter nos livres de cours et toutes les petites choses qui nous manquent ici donc on ne pourra pas rester très longtemps si on veut pouvoir tout faire dans la même journée, mentis-je avec une grande sincérité.

- Je comprends, fit Sakura, dépitée. C'est dommage. La prochaine fois alors.

- Oui ce sera avec plaisir.

Sur ce on se sépara. Syaoran me suivit, soulagé. Moi aussi d'un certain côté. J'aime bien quand on est que tous les deux.

-----------------------------------

Une heure que je cherchai ce fichu t-shirt, pourtant j'étais sur de l'avoir emmené. Enfin... presque.

- Syaoran tu ne sais pas où j'ai mis mon... Hey !

Ma vue se voila, assailie par un tissu qui vint littéralement recouvrir ma tête. D'une main je l'ôtai et me tournai vers Syaoran alors qu'une pluie d'affaires vinrent s'écraser en plein sur ma figure.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais, m'exclamai-je en saisissant les vêtements pour les mettre de côtés. Tu me prends pour le panier de linge sale ou quoi ! Je te signale que... mon t-shirt !

Syaoran referma son sac et le glissa sous son lit du bout du pied.

- Curieusement j'ai plein d'affaires à toi dans mon sac. Je me demandais quand tu allais me les réclamer. Tu ne saurais pas comment elles sont arrivés là par hasard ?

- Ben... non.

- Non ?...

- Bon ok, j'avais pas assez de place dans mes valises alors il se peut que lorsque tu es venu chez moi j'ai accidentellement glisser quelques trucs dans...

- Eriol, me coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as trois fois plus de valises que moi et tu trouves encore le moyen d'envahir mon sac ! T'exagères je t'avais dit qu'on acheterait ce qui nous manque ici.

- Je sais mais... je ne savais pas quoi choisir, avouai-je dépité.

- T'es pire qu'une fille.

- C'est toi qui n'est pas normal. On ne part pas à l'autre bout du monde avec un seul et minuscule sac.

- Parce que pour toi le Japon c'est le bout du monde ? On aura tout vu ! se moqua-t-il tandis qu'il dégustait un morceau de chocolat.

**J'en reviens pas, il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! **

- Enfin passons... Tiens attrape, fit-il en me lançant un carré. C'est le dernier, faudra en racheter.

Je levai un sourcil.

- Je croyais en avoir acheté hier...

- Tu crois bien. Mais ça se mange vite ces choses là, expliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules avant de se saisir d'un pot de miel.

- Eh bien tu t'en passeras quelques jours. De toute façon ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, espèce de goinfre.

- Eriol..., bougonna-il avec une petite moue suppliante et merveilleusement adorable.

- ... Bon ça va ça va, j'irai demain ok.

Alors comme vous le voyez, le pêcher mignon de Syaoran : le chocolat en priorité et tout ce qui est sucré à défaut. Heureusement qu'il est sportif (ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais il l'est) parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait surement perdu sa silhouette de rêve depuis longtemps...

- Dis Syaoran... Sakura m'a dit...

- Mm ?

- Elle m'a dit que tu souriais souvent avec moi. Et d'un certain côté je trouve que depuis qu'on a quitté la Chine tu es moins renfermé qu'avant. Je veux dire... enfin tu as l'air... plus heureux. Je me trompe ?

Syaoran lécha du bout de la langue le miel qui tapissait le fond de sa cuillière avant de la replonger à nouveau dans le pot.

- Non.

- ...

- En fait... je crois que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. J'en avais marre de tous ces dîners d'aristo, ces rendez-vous arrangés. J'en avais marre d'être obligé de faire bonne figure tout le temps et de jouer les hypocrites. Et puis c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas me marier à 19 ans ! Depuis que j'ai atteint la majorité c'est devenu une obsesssion chez eux j'ai l'impression. Alors c'est vrai qu'ici, je me sens plus libre. Et aussi... je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi.

On échangea un sourire et je me levai pour aller m'assoir à ses côtés.

- Franchement tu crois que je t'aurais laissé partir sans moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Disons que je m'y suis pris un peu à la dernière minute. Quand j'y repense j'ai été assez égoiste, je ne me suis même pas demandé si ça te convenait réellement, ni ce que tu voulais faire, ni...

- ça me va, le coupai-je tendrement. De toute façon qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse tout seul en Chine. Je me serais ennuyé à mourir sans toi. Alors même si tu ne me l'avais pas proposé je t'aurais suivi. Et puis surtout je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté d'être loin de... de la personne que j'aime durant si longtemps.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, assurai-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il sourit et porta une cuillèrée de miel à ses lèvres. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il avait des lèvres délicieusement alléchantes ? Et plus encore lorsqu'elles brillent après avoir subi maintes et maintes caresses de sa propre langue. Comme en cet instant. Je le dévisageai, suivant chacun de ses gestes. J'aurais tout donné pour être ce nectar sucré qui se déverse avec lenteur dans sa bouche, tapisse sa gorge et éveille ses sens. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser !

- Tu en veux ?

Je secouai négativement la tête sans pour autant quitter l'objet de mes envies des yeux. Objet qui s'étira d'ailleurs en un léger sourire.

- Tu veux quoi alors ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- ...

- Eriol... C'est fou ce que tu es transparent. Fait au lieu d'attendre je ne sais quoi depuis tout à l'heure.

Mon regard toujours attaché à ses lèvres, je me penchai alors vers lui m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de mon but. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'hésite. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, c'est si évident que même lui l'a remarqué.

Un souffle chaud un peu plus vivement expulsé vint chatouiller ma lèvre supérieure, alors que l'espace qui nous séparait encore venait de se réduire à néant. Ses lèvres vinrent avec tendresse se presser sur les miennes. Elles portent encore la saveur du miel qu'il vient de déguster. Inconsciemment ma langue vint lécher ces reliquats sucrés que je goutai à mon tour avec volupté. Je traçai le coutour de sa bouche sans véritablement en quémander l'entrer. Juste gouter en surface. Rien d'autre pour l'instant.

Je me reculai un peu et posai une main sur sa joue, laissant glisser sous mes doigts sa peau d'une douceur peu commune pour un garçon. Ses yeux auparavant fermés s'ouvrirent alors lentement sur les miens. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ses iris d'aussi près et aussi clairement. D'une teinte profonde et fascinante, presque envoutante. Un ambre légèrement cuivré mêlé de fibres dorées au pourtour d'un brun quasi noir. Même bleus les miens n'ont rien d'attractifs comparés aux siens. D'ailleurs c'est toujours ce qui fait craquer à coup sûr les filles chez lui.

Je délaissai la contemplation de ses yeux pour revenir m'occuper de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et d'une teinte un peu plus vive que d'habitude. Je l'embrassai alors tendrement. De chastes baisers qui perdirent pourtant bien vite leurs apparentes innocences quand ma langue se fraya un chemin pour s'occuper de la sienne. Je l'embrassai longuement, avidement. Presque désespéremment. Passant de simples effleurements à de plus profondes caresses. Comme une faim infinie que je tenterai de rassasier. Une faim de plusieurs années qu'il y a deux jours encore je n'étais même pas sur de pouvoir satisfaire un jour.

C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai peur qu'il m'arrête, qu'il me dise de me calmer. Mais cependant il n'en fait rien. Au contraire. Je crois même que je l'ai entendu gémir. A moins que ça ne soit moi. Je ne sais plus très bien. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, frôlant de temps à autre mon palais. Une danse sensuelle et de plus en plus intense qui ne fait qu'accroitre mon désir. Encore plus présent que la toute première fois. C'est extrêmement perturbant pour moi de ressentir les choses aussi intensément. Alors même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait essouflé, lentement je me détachai de lui en un dernier baiser avant de perdre un contrôle que je peinais déjà à garder.

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, son regard scintillant d'une lueur peu habituelle. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il pinça légèrement. Comme mû par une soudaine inspiration je baissai la tête. Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors au regard de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

- Tu...

J'ose à peine terminer ma phrase qui, rien qu'en pensée, fait déjà affluer encore à plus vive allure le sang à mon visage.

- Ouais. Tu vois, ça aurait été dommage que tu te retiennes.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et rampa au pied du lit.

- Je vais prendre une douche, me lança-t-il avant de gagner la salle de bain.

Je le suis machinalement du regard sans bouger. J'en suis scotché à vrai dire. Scotché et un brin fou de joie en même temps. Et quand j'aurais gagné son cœur entier et qu'il ne me verra _vraiment _plus seulement comme son meilleur ami, ce sera vraiment le paradis !

* * *

-

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, la première vraie discussion entre Sakura et Syaoran qui découvrira qu'ils ont plus de points communs qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...**_

_**En attendant si vous voulez me dire ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé , adoré ou détesté, si vous avez des questions... c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche . Kisu !**_

_**

* * *

**_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**dragonia :** Hehe oui j'ai pu constater que tu n'étais pas la seule à trouver le petit couple étrange. Mais comme je l'ai dit au début ce n'est pas parce que je leur fais porter le nom de Syaoran et Eriol qu'ils ressemblent aux persos d'origine; Moralement comme physiquement d'ailleurs. En tout cas j'espère t'avoir réconforté avec mon petit duo Syao / Eri avec ce chapitre, qui sait Kiss !

**billyboy :** Hello ! Oui moi aussi j'avoue que pour moi aussi au début le couple Sakura / Syaoran était sacré. Et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs (par contre là je sais pas si je dois dire "heureusement" ou "malheuresement" lol). Mais je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à faire une petite brèche dans tes habitudes ;p. J'espère qu'elle s'est encore agrandi avec ce chapitre et qu'elle continuera avec les suivants si tu continues à me lire . Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Kikoo ! T'as vu j'ai fait réapparaitre Saki lol. Bon brièvement mais c'est un début. Dans le chapitre suivant elle aura même son propre POV (ça faisait longtemps ). Je suis contente que tu aimes les POV d'Eriol et ses... effusions sentimentales lol. Enfin sur ce point tu vas être servie parce qu'une grande partie de l'histoire se passe sous le POV d'Eriol, tandis que l'autre est réservée à Syaoran. J'espère que la suite t'a plu en tout cas. Bisous !

**MISSGLITTER :** Hello la miss ! L'histoire n'est pas seulement basée sur Eriol et Syaoran, Sakura a bien son rôle a jouer. A vrai dire si elle n'était pas là la fic n'aurait même pas existée ! lol. Même si on ne la voit pas souvent pour le moment, je peux te dire qu'elle va leur apporter une vie mouvementée (... ou tourmentée au choix :p).  
En ce qui concerne Soul Mates... hehe t'as de droles de rêves toi, mais oui j'ai bien la fin en tête. J'ai même deux fins en tête, totalement opposées. Peut-être que je mettrai les deux d'ailleurs enfin on n'en est pas encore là. Déjà j'ai décidé de réecrire entièrement la première saison (oui encore je sais, mais y a vraiment quelque chose qui me plait pas dedans). Même si la trame principale restera la même ce sera écrit presque entièrement différemment. Enfin je vais déjà finir celle que j'ai commencé parce que sinon je donne pas chère de ma peau auprès de tous mes lecteurs... lol. Mais bon je donnerais plus de détails sur le sujet dans le prochain chapitre de Soul Mates . Gros bisous !

**Ying2FA :** Alors comme ça mon petit monde sonne faux ! lol. Bon j'avoue que je l'ai joué beaucoup trop romance au début, mais je tiens à mon petit couple Syao / Eri pour le moment :p, alors ils vont rester ensemble un bout de temps et leur relation ne cessera pas de s'approfondir . Mais malgré tout évidemment Sakura n'est pas dans ma fic pour rien non plus... Reste à savoir si elle va, en toute innocence bien sur, réussir ou non à casser ce petit monde comme tu dis. Kiss !

**jusdepomme :** Hello ! Ah au moins une personne qui aime directement mon duo ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre et l'évolution de la relation entre Syao et Eri t'a plu. Mais de toute façon ce n'est que le début... ;p

**Lyly :** Et... et... et Sakura ? ça va venir lol. Remarque elle a fait sa réapparition dans ce chapitre . Cela dit le couple étrange durera quand même un bon moment, parce que l'histoire se déroule avant tout autour d'Eriol et de Syaoran. Merci pour ta review :)

**Abigaël :** Oui oui je connais ton avis p'tite puce ;-). Mais je t'avais prévenue aussi... et si tu lis ces lignes c'est que tu ne m'as encore pas écouté ! lol. Gros bisous pitchoune !

**Sheinah :** Merci merci ! C'est vraiment très gentil. Hey oui Eriol s'est enfin déclaré (fallait pas qu'il se le fasse piqué, il s'en serait voulu sinon)(et puis t'as vu ça, déclaration après 4 chapitres. ça change de Soul Mates ! mdr). Je ne sais pas s'ils vont finir ensemble _(ouh la menteuse !...)_, mais en tout cas tu vas pouvoir profiter de leur petit couple un bon bout de temps . Bisous !

**Miwakosoma :** Mici . Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à updater mais j'espère que ce chap t'as plu aussi et qu'ils restent aussi mignons à tes yeux ;p. Kiss !

**SyaoSyao :** lol je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chap à propos des penchants de Syaoran. D'ailleurs c'est ta review qui m'a incitée à expliciter la chose dans ce chapitre. Je manquais d'inspiration pour faire un POV Syaoran mais grâce à toi j'ai trouvé :). Donc oui, contrairement à Eriol (qui n'aime que Syaoran), Syaoran lui a bien un penchant pour les mecs. Cela dit ne pleure pas ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer les filles aussi :p.  
T'es mimi toi : "Si Eri et Syao s'aiment que vient faire Sakura là dedans ? ". Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ?... Si tu as lu certaines de mes autres fics (et je sais que tu l'as fait lol), tu dois savoir que j'aime particulièrement torturer mes persos et que les histoires d'amour pépères du début jusqu'à la fin ne m'intéressent pas. Alors tu peux être sur que leur amour aussi sincère soit-il sera mis à rude épreuve ;) Gros bisous !

**alex00783 : **Hello alex ! Rah non pas de crise cardiaque devant ma fic ! Je suis pas censée tuer mes lecteurs moi Oo. Nan sans rire si tu n'aimes pas ce couple ne lit pas cette fic alors parce que je ne te cache pas que leur relation va beaucoup se développer. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas de faire l'impasse sur cette fic tu sais . J'essaie d'écrire dans divers genre et pour tous les gouts. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout aimer pour autant ;). S'il y a seulement une de mes histoires qui te plait particulièrement moi j'en suis déjà très heureuse :)

**miss-elie :** Yes ! Vive le yaoi je suis d'accord avec toi ! Perso je m'y suis mise y a pas trop longtemps, grâce aux fics sur Harry Potter que j'ai pu lire. Je suis une grande fan du couple Harry/Draco depuis ! lol. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de manga yaoi en france d'ailleurs (à part l'arrivée toute nouvelle de "Gravitation". L'anime est sympa... mais le manga est cher je trouve lol). Enfin bref... en ce qui concerne ma fic. Eriol aura-t-il le coeur briser ? Malmené surement, brisé...ça je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ;)


	6. Un peu plus sur toi

**Butterfly's wings **

**-**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Bêta :** Nozomi  
**Rating :** M (lemons)  
**Chapitre :** 6_ -_ Un peu plus sur toi  
**Updated : **27 / 02 / 2007

**Synopsis :** Eriol et Syaoran sont inséparables depuis l'enfance, amis et au fond peut-être même beaucoup plus... Beaucoup plus jusqu'à ce que, malgré elle, elle fasse naître une jalousie grandissante chez l'un et le doute chez l'autre.

**AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fic contient une relation amoureuse explicite entre hommes donc pour ceux que ça gênerait, évitez de vous traumatiser... ;p**

* * *

**Eh oui je suis de retour ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour cet affreux retard, mais l'inspiration me faisait complètement défaut pour cette fic ! (ou plutôt disons que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'avais commencé à écrire). Ah la la, quelle vie! Enfin bon... Je me doute que j'ai dû perdre pas mal de lecteurs depuis le temps, mais pour ceux qui sont encore dans la course j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

Et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction (ou qui n'étaient pas connectés en postant), les réponses sont à la fin.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un peu plus sur toi

-

_**Jeudi 8 octobre.**_

**Eriol POV**

Il y a des jours comme ça où on se dit « j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ! ». Et visiblement c'est un de ces jours là que je suis en train de vivre, parce que non, c'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Mais alors vraiment pas ! Déjà ce matin, je me lève à la bourre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive en je ne sais combien d'années ! Bon bien sur ce n'est pas un drame si ce n'est qu'en plus de ça j'ai trouvé le moyen de me prendre les pieds dans le drap. Résultat : front et genoux en sang, panique, hôpital, points de sutures… Nan je rigole, j'ai quand même pas été aussi malchanceux, un petit pansement de rien du tout a suffit. (Et puis un point positif ça a eu au moins le bon goût de réveiller Syaoran).

Bon ça c'était juste le début on va dire. Le deuxième épisode de mes mésaventures se poursuit à la fac.  
Hormis bien sur le fait j'ai fini le TP de chimie quinze minutes en retard à cause… de l'autre boulet là ! Je ne suis pas gentil mais franchement c'est justifié. Le 'boulet' en question il se trouve que c'est mon binôme attitré. Masaru. Encore plus doué que moi j'ai l'impression ! Il est bien gentil mais pas très vivace. Durant toute l'heure il n'a pas arrêté de me questionner sur ce qu'il devait faire, comment marchait tels trucs, où aller chercher tels autres… Dans ma grande bonté d'âme (enfin surtout parce qu'on est noté ensemble…) je lui ai calmement expliqué tout en continuant mon expérience alors qu'il me faisait répéter 50000 fois la même chose pour être sur d'avoir bien compris. Seulement au fil de la discussion j'en ai fini par oublier d'agiter mon tube que je tenais toujours sous la flamme. Et paf ! ça n'a pas loupé ! Le fond du tube à exploser et son contenu a lamentablement giclé un peu partout sur la paillasse. Ce contenu que j'avais mis vingt minutes à préparer. Vingt longues minutes ! ça m'a sérieusement irrité ! Et encore si ça n'avait été que ça, mais tout le TP fut un calvaire ! Ah il commence bien mon semestre, je vous jure...

Et puis pour couronner le tout je me suis un peu accroché avec Syaoran. Enfin… accroché… ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot. Il est venu m'attendre à la sortie de mon (déplorable) cours ce matin. J'étais tellement soulagé de le voir et de quitter cette salle maudite que sous l'impulsion j'ai failli l'embrasser. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler d'habitude au bout de cinq jours… Mais il est vrai que je me suis retenu de justesse. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris! En fait c'est un peu de sa faute. Il était assis dans le couloir, son walkman sur les oreilles, les yeux fermes. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Il est si craquant quand il dort si vous le voyiez. Le matin j'ai même le droit de le réveiller avec un baiser maintenant. Enfin réveiller c'est un grand mot parce que je sais qu'il ne dort pas à ce moment là. En fait il ne dort jamais (il somnole tout au plus), il attend juste que je vienne le tirer de ses draps.

J'ai failli l'embrasser dans ce couloir avant de reculer, conscient du lieu où l'on se trouvait. Il a ouvert les yeux au même moment. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout. Un peu comme en attente même. Je l'ai vu à la petit lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard et qui m'incitait à continuer dans la première action que j'avais entreprise. J'ai rougi puis j'ai fait comme-ci on était seulement de bons copains. Je me suis levé et je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait y aller. Il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il a remarqué mon hésitation. Je l'ai vu froncer légèrement les sourcils.  
Evidemment Syaoran est quelqu'un de très ouvert et qui se fiche pas mal de ce que les autres pensent. Un peu trop d'ailleurs parfois. Mais pas moi et je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire remarquer. Je l'aime seulement je ne veux pas forcément non plus à ce que tout le monde le sache ! Les raisons sont évidentes, cependant avec son caractère on ne peut plus décontracté j'ai peur qu'il ne le comprenne pas.  
Jusque là il n'y a pas fait allusion mais je sens que ça le contrarie un peu parce que, même s'il n'est pas très bavard, là il n'a vraiment pas pipé mot durant les heures de TD suivantes...

- Eriol !

Je me retournai au son de cette jolie voix guillerette.

- Salut Sakura.

- Salut ! Me répondit-elle en me faisant la bise avant de se retourner de tout côté. Syaoran n'est pas avec toi ?

- Au toilette. Alors à l'heure ce matin ? La taquinai-je.

Elle émit un petit rire, embarrassée.

- Je vois que ma réputation est déjà faite...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, celle de Syaoran n'est pas mal non plus. Tu manges avec nous ?

- Euh... c'est à dire... enfin je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.

- Mais non, allez viens.

Je la tirai par le bras au moment où Syaoran sortait des toilettes. Il sembla apprécier moyennement mon initiative mais s'abstint toutefois de toute remarque.

Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui et les places sur gazon du campus étaient littéralement prises d'assaut à cette heure là. Malgré tout on réussit à se dégoter un petit coin au soleil un peu à l'écart. Sakura disposa sa veste sur la pelouse avant de s'agenouiller dessus. Mon chéri (woh, j'en suis tout ému de penser ce mot!) quant à lui jeta négligemment son sac à dos au sol puis s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche, la tête bien calée sur son oreiller de fortune.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez manger ? demandai-je en me postant devant eux.

Après quelques hésitations, Sakura me passa sa commande: une petite boite de sushi et un soda. Elle voulut me passer de l'argent mais je refusai, l'invitant pour ce déjeuner.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de poser la question à Syao qui se contenta d'un bref signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il prendrait la même chose que d'habitude.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me demanda gentiment Sakura.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

- Non ne te dérange pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui oui, c'est gentil. Je me dépêche!

-

**Sakura POV**

Je regardai Eriol s'éloigner. Je suis un peu gênée qu'il m'invite, je ne voudrais qu'il me prenne pour une opportuniste ou quelque chose comme ça. Même si au fond je suis presque sur que cette idée ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il est réellement très gentil comme garçon quand même.

Je tournai la tête vers le jeune homme allongé à côté de moi, vêtu d'un survêtement de sport noir. Ses jambes étaient croisées et son baladeur diffusait à ses oreilles une musique rythmée. A voir son visage si serein on croirait presque qu'il dort. En fait... ce que j'ai remarqué chez lui c'est que dès qu'il n'a rien à faire - c'est à dire s'il n'a plus à écrire, marcher ou manger-, il dort! Il écoute sa musique et ferme les yeux. Toutefois visiblement il ne dort pas vraiment car à chaque fois qu'Eriol lui adresse la parole il est toujours capable de répondre sans problème. Je me demande si ce serait pareil pour moi aussi.

Je toussotai légèrement, histoire de voir s'il daignerait montrer signe de vie... Mais pas un mouvement. Tant pis, je me lance quand même je verrai bien.

- Je me demandais… est ce qu'Eriol a une petite amie en ce moment ? lâchai-je avec quelques hésitations.

Et effectivement la question sembla susciter son attention.

Li me regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

- Comme ça. Pour savoir.

En réalité c'est Tomi qui tenait absolument à ce que je me renseigne à ce sujet. Elle le trouve « adorablement craquant » si je reprends ses mots - et ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire. De plus je trouve que ça porte un peu moins à confusion si j'interroge son meilleur ami plutôt que d'arriver comme une fleur pour lui tirer les vers du nez (même subtilement). Cela dit j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question. Et pas des moindre je dois dire…

- Non pas que je sache, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il se remit à contempler le ciel.

- Oh. Et… un copain ? questionnai-je innocemment.

Je l'observai avec attention, pourtant il n'a pas réagi à ma question qui pourrait paraître incongrue. Il n'était ni outré, ni amusé, ni mal à l'aise. Son regard restait fixé dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis soudain il tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui souris. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement agressive.

- Ne t'énerve pas. Je disais ça uniquement parce que je vous trouvais proches tous les deux.

- Et alors ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Alors rien. Je voulais juste…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai vu sauter au cou de ta copine la dernière fois que je me suis dit « tiens elle est lesbienne ».

Sa logique implacable me fit sourire. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu formuler ma remarque autrement.

- Désolée, je reconnais que c'était un peu maladroit de ma part. Je disais seulement ça parce que... enfin je vous trouve mignons tous les deux.

- Mignons ? Huh.

Il roula des yeux d'un air de dire 'C'est bien un truc de fille!', réajusta ses écouteurs puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très réceptif, mais bizarrement son comportement ne me déplaît pas plus que ça. En fait je le trouve plutôt énigmatique.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

- Quand j'étais petite... j'étais très amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Lorsqu'ils montaient ensemble travailler dans sa chambre, je trouvais n'importe quelle excuse pour pouvoir frapper à la porte et l'apercevoir rien qu'une seconde. Il était tellement gentil... J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me remarque. Malheureusement ça n'est jamais arrivé. Ou tout du moins pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Quand j'ai eu 12 ans je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui mais il m'a gentiment rejeté. Il m'a dit... qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais quand je lui ai demandé j'ai compris qu'il parlait de mon frère.

Je me tus un instant, repensant à ce moment qui m'avait tant fait pleurer il y a quelques années. Même si je m'en doutais un peu à l'époque cette révélation m'avait complètement abattue! Moi qui m'étais fait tant de films sur notre avenir, nos futurs enfants et tout le reste... Voilà qu'en une seconde, tout était fini avant d'avoir commencé.

- Enfin depuis je me suis fait une raison, continuai-je dans un soupir. Yuki et mon frère sont ensemble depuis 5 ans maintenant et je trouve qu'ils forment vraiment un couple parfait! Je les envie tellement... Si j'avais su je serais née garçon moi aussi. Ça m'aurait peut-être facilitée la tâche à l'époque.

Je vis Li lever un sourcil, incrédule. Ça m'a fait rire. Je me tournai vers lui, contemplant son profil perplexe.

- Tu m'écoutes vraiment ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles ?

- ... Si, confirmai-je doucement.

J'arrachai une touffe d'herbe verte et l'égrainai entre mes doigts.

- Ma famille me manque. Je les ai vu il y a une semaine et pourtant elle me manque déjà. C'est la première fois que je pars aussi longtemps et aussi loin d'eux... Tes parents ne te manquent pas à toi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- ...

- Ma mère me manque peut-être un peu. Mon père est mort quand j'avais 3 ans. Et mon beau-père, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

- Oh... J'ai perdu ma mère au même âge que toi moi aussi. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle mais mon père m'en a tellement parlé que j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Il disait que c'était un Ange... Quand ils se sont rencontrés ma mère était étudiante et mon père était son professeur. Ce qui fait que leur histoire était assez mal vu par la famille, mais ça ne les a pas empêché de se marier pour autant... Des fois j'ai l'impression de la sentir près de moi. Comme si elle me surveillait ou me protégeait. C'est bizarre comme sensation...

Je secouai la tête.

- Pardon, je suis bavarde, hein ?

- Oui.

Je ris.

- Toi au moins tu es direct. Désolée, je suis une vraie pipelette quand je m'y mets, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

- Si tu m'ennuyais je te l'aurais dit... Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

- Merci.

Je souris. Finalement ce garçon renfermé n'est peut-être pas de si mauvaise conversation que ça.

- Dans deux jours il y a les entraînements du club sportif qui commencent. J'ai hâte d'y être! Tu fais un sport quelconque ici ?

- Non. Pas encore. Pas que je sois super motivé mais comme j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire... je vais m'inscrire en fin de semaine.

- En quoi ?

- Basket.

Je trépignai de joie.

- C'est vrai ?! C'est super on sera ensemble alors !

Je le vis à nouveau lever les sourcils.

- Tu fais ce genre de sport toi ?

- Ben quoi ? T'es contre la mixité ? Ce n'est pas qu'un sport de mec je te signale. Je me débrouille plutôt bien d'ailleurs dans ce domaine, ajoutai-je fièrement.

- Quel domaine ?

Li et moi levâmes la tête en même temps. Eriol s'accroupit dans l'herbe, et nous tendit respectivement deux sacs plastiques remplis de victuailles.

- Y avait une de ces queues ! A un moment j'ai pensé aller ailleurs mais c'était pareil partout.

Je le remerciai grandement. Il me sourit en retour. Un sourire bienveillant, attentionné, apaisant. Je rougis légèrement. Il lui ressemble beaucoup de cette façon. Il ressemble beaucoup à Yuki...

**ooo **

**Eriol POV**

L'après-midi était passée très vite. Entre les cours et les pauses pendant lesquelles je bavassais avec Sakura. Elle est très sympa cette fille... Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs...

Ce midi quand je suis revenu avec le déjeuner je les ai trouvés tous les deux en pleine discussion. Elle et Syaoran. Lui qui ne parle jamais aux personnes qu'il connait à peine d'habitude... J'avoue que j'ai ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie. Très légère, mais je l'ai quand même senti passée même si je sais que c'est carrément ridicule pour si peu.

Mais bon si j'y pense encore c'est de sa faute, le bougre ne m'a à peine adressé la parole de la journée ! Bon ok je ne lui ai pas parlé énormément non plus à cause de Sakura. Enfin 'à cause'... non là j'exagère parce que je reconnais que j'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle quand même.

Je jetai un regard à Syaoran. Toujours allongé sur son lit, il était en train de relire ses cours de la journée. Je soupirai et m'asseyais sur un coin du matelas.

- Syaoran...

- Mm ?

Je me tus. Il leva la tête et posa ses feuilles de côté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- ... Tu veux que je prépare quoi pour ce soir ?

Il secoua la tête et m'attira doucement à lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais me demander.

Toujours aussi perspicace décidément!

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me détendis sous cette étreinte.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Je devrais ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Alors tout va bien, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde même en ayant parfaitement compris à quoi je faisais allusion.

Sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop ou qu'au fond ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais ça en a pour moi.

- Tu sais, repris-je quand même après quelques instants, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que les gens sache pour nous mais... Enfin on risque d'avoir des ennuis à cause de ça.

- Les gens… Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout des autres, lâcha-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Ce n'est pas avec les autres que je suis mais avec toi.

- J'étais sur que tu dirais ça.

- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai raison ?

- Ne sois pas gamin, soupirai-je.

- Gamin ? Parce que je dis la vérité ?

- Oui. Parce que… ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la réalité.

Il haussa les épaules.

- … Sakura sait pour nous.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, plus surpris que contrarié. Voyant mon regard interrogateur sur le comment de ce fait il reprit aussitôt:

- En fait elle a surtout des soupçons.

- Elle t'a posé des questions ?

- En gros elle m'a demandé si tu étais célibataire.

Je rougis légèrement.

- … Oh... Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Qu'elle n'avait qu'à te poser la question directement.

- Ah...

Je ricanai. C'était bien lui de répondre de cette manière ! De toute façon même si Sakura était au courant je ne pense pas que ça pose un problème et qu'elle aille le répéter à tord et à travers. Ce n'est pas son genre à mon avis. En plus à la fac elle reste la plupart de du temps avec nous et si on devient bon amis... au fond c'est aussi bien qu'elle sache.

- Eriol, m'appela soudain Syaoran d'un air sérieux.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Pour tout à l'heure... je t'ai dit ce que je pensais, mais tu le savais déjà avant même de poser la question. Après en réalité je m'en fiche qu'on doive rester discret ou pas. C'est pareil pour moi. On fait comme tu veux.

Je souris et acquiesçai de la tête.

- Dis... ça ne te fais pas bizarre ?

- De quoi ?

- Toi... moi... Tu vois ?

Il eut un léger sourire taquin.

- Non. Explique moi.

- Arrête tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, rétorquai-je en saisissant sa main. Tu as été mon meilleur ami pendant des années alors...

- Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

- ... Un peu. Mais... j'aime bien.

C'est un euphémisme pour décrire à quel point j'adore mais je pense qu'il s'en doute largement au vue de son expression amusée.

Il me tira par le bras et me fit basculer sous lui.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien, murmura-t-il avant que je ne glisse une main derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher vers moi.

C'était la toute première fois que je prenais l'initiative de l'embrasser vraiment...

--------

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Figurez-vous que j'ai eu des problèmes à reprendre cette fic écrite au passé simple... à force de ne plus l'utiliser je ne savais plus comment on conjuguait certains verbes ! La honte...  
Bon au prochain chapitre, nos deux tourtereaux approfondissent un peu la connaissance mutuelle de l'autre et puis... ben vous verrez bien :p.**

**NB: Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic « Soul Mates », je pense que je vais la continuer tel quel et non la recommencer dès le début. Tant pis. Ça m'embête un peu parce qu'il y a des passages que j'aurais dû mettre bien avant... mais si je réécris tout vous n'aurez jamais la fin, alors bon je vais essayer de m'arranger. Voilà !**

**-------**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**

**MISSGLITTER : **Hey oui il faut le temps de s'y faire à cette fic quand on n'est pas habitué lol. Sur fictionpress j'ai bien lu la fic que tu m'avais conseillée (Our unknown feelings) et en effet j'ai adoré. C'est d'ailleurs je pense la deuxième fic originale que je lisais lol. (Oui en effet avant j'étais un peu réticente à lire des fics originales, je préférais me pencher sur celles avec des persos déjà connus. Mais en fin de compte, je me suis rendu compte que... ben que maintenant c'est l'inverse !). Pour AIM, je ne m'en sers pas du tout parce que je trouve ça pas très pratique. Mais peut-être que maintenant tu as récupéré MSN... enfin tu me diras ça, sinon bah à défaut je t'ajouterais sur AIM :p.

**Jialio : **Merci pour ta review!

**Represente78 :** Heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic t'a charmée malgré le fait que ce soit un yaoi. J'espère que la suite t'aura plus tout autant !

**Toshi : **lol merci beaucoup !

**Vyrses :** Non non comme tu l'as vu je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Il faut juste être très très patient avec moi lol.

**Lovetreize :** Merci beaucoup !

**ShinNoMeg : **héhé merci du compliment.

**Tinntann : **Merci pour tes encouragements

**Lialys : **Yes ! Encore une convertie peut-être (fais péter les confettis ! Lol). Merci beaucoup ces compliments .

**Sad(ik) GeiSha : **Ce fut long mais la suite est là lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Reiko : **Merci ! Normalement la suite devrait me prendre moins de deux ans cette fois...


End file.
